House of Cards
by xblkdragonx
Summary: All's fair in love and war…especially so if the one you desire stands on the other side of the battlefield. Ivan x Yao AU  Re-uploaded due to previous disorganization
1. The Invitation, Card Descriptions

**This is a prize Miki-Miki-Chan for for winning RoChu-Squad's fairy tale themed contest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1: The Invitation<strong>

The Kingdom had been blessed with an early Spring. Even before the last trace of Winter disappeared, splash of color dotted the snowy landscape. Green leaves unfurled from mahogany trees, budding flowers in shades of yellow peeked up from the dampened ground.

Among Spring's spectrum of color, red flowed freely. Melting the remaining snow, the color crimson pooled beneath gasping men. Their blood poured profusely from their slashed necks to darken the awakening, bountiful earth.

They had been ambushed.

The training session for the new recruits, quickly dissolved into a lethal game of survival as Diamond's men emerged from the bushes. Before a retreat could be called, they had been surrounded and methodically cut down to the ground one by one.

Yao gritted his teeth against yet another agonized scream that sliced through the air. He had no time to ponder on it as he concentrated on parrying the downward swing of his foe. He was bigger and stronger, but with his slighter frame than most Jacks, Yao quickly grew accustomed to fighting those larger than him. He leaned slightly off centered, allowing the sword to slide down his before knocking it aside. Using what little space he created, he slipped to stand next to the enemy. To close for either to go in for a kill, Yao flipped his sword inward to jam the hilt of his blade beneath and up the ribcage of his opponent. As the other stood gasping for air that was forced out of his lungs, Yao bounded away, blade ready to defend or kill.

From the small reprieved given to him, he took the chance to survey his surroundings. How many of his men were left? Which of them would live to see another day? Find love, get married, and start a family of their own?

None. He was all that remained of his troop. The others either laid motionless on the ground or twitching as they helpless drowned in their own blood.

"So the Heartless Jack actually does have a heart. How enlightening," a voice said too close for Yao's comfort.

Yao jerked, bringing his blade up. From beyond the shadows, an immaculately dressed man emerged with a smile gracing his face. "Hello, Jack of Hearts. Great day for a stroll isn't it?" The man asked in sickeningly sweet tone.

The mysterious man brought his left hand up, showing the mark that proclaimed he was Diamond's heir apparent.

And their Ace.

Yao steadied his stance and said not a word as he faced Diamond's Ace; his attention solely on the man smiling at him. None of the others matter. They could stab, cut, or slash at him, but he wouldn't die from the wounds they inflicted. Only two types of people in the world could kill a Jack and one stood in front of him now.

"I'm flattered by your interest," the Ace teased when he noticed Yao concentrating on him, "but aren't you forgetting something?" He waved to his other men. Yao paid no need, earning him a frown of disappointment from the silver haired man. "Smart of you to notice that I'm the only you see that can actually harm you, but you know what they say about Diamonds don't you?" He winked. "We don't play fair and you're not the only Jack here."

Before he had a chance to consider what that meant, something pierced his back. Yao choked back his disbelief as a numbing sensation quickly over took his body. He fell to the ground, his sword clattering beside him harmlessly. Barely hanging onto consciousness, Yao saw the Ace of Diamond approach him. He saw perfectly manicured hands gently smooth back hair that was matted from sweat and blood from his face, but he felt nothing. Dimly, Yao was aware that his head was being cradled by the other man's arms, but the call of sleep was too great. Lips were whispering intimately against his ears. "This is the part where you beg for your life, isn't it?"

Falling into oblivion, Yao heard nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOOONG explanation, but you might need it in order to understand this Universe.<strong>

There is actually a lot of background noise in this AU world. Because I want to keep this story within 1500 word limit (which I passed anyway), I wrote it in a way that it's not necessary that readers know these things since the focus is on RoChu. However, it also throw readers into unfamiliar territory as if they already know what's going on. If you're one of those confused few, here are the explanations!

**Role of the Ruling Class**

King:  
>Originally an Ace, the Ace becomes King upon the old King's death. The King is the source of all power. If he dies and there is no inheritor, the kingdom is susceptible to invasion from the other Kingdoms that have viable "Flush" cards. The King is one of the 'card holders' that are able to kill Jacks.<p>

Queen:  
>Originally a "candidate" or "Queen apparent", they are born with a mark on their neck. Only a few women bare this mark, proclaiming them a life-mate for a "King". There is practically no reason or rhyme why a women is chosen, except for the fact that the mark chose them. Queen candidates are not subjected to marrying the AceKing of their own kingdom. Because they are few in number, they are often used to broker peace deals and alliances. Wars have also been fought for a desirable Queen or Queen candidate. Queens don't have much political influence, but they are a symbol of the Kingdom's spiritual unity. They are also the only people able to produce offspring with a King.

Aces:  
>They are born into that role. Same with Queens, they have a mark on their left hand since birth. The only exception to this rule is that when an Ace dies, the mark will move on to the next suitable blood candidate. Aces can or cannot be the offspring of the King, but an Ace is often related to a King (whether it's a present or past ruler) in some way. Aces are also one of the 'card holders' that are able to kill Jacks.<p>

Jacks:  
>Jacks are not inherited roles. They are won through blood challenges sanctioned by the King. When a person becomes a Jack, they are almost immortal. They do not age nor do they die from battle wounds unless it's inflicted by a King, Ace, or other Jacks. This position is coveted by many since it not only gives prestige and immortality, it is given only those who are the best of the best and can hold the position for a long period of time. Most Jacks don't hold the position for more than one lifetime, though. A check-and-balance is imposed on the Jack lest they lust for the throne. When a King dies, the Jack is momentarily vulnerable during the period when the Ace transition to the King. During this period when the Jack's speed, strength, and reflex reflect their real age (i.e. the reflex of an 80 year old if they lived to be 80), most challenges occur. Can also kill other Jacks.<p>

Tens:  
>Tens are people who work magic and are appointed by the King to be the royal sorcerer. They scry the future, make potions, work the weather and any sorcery related thing. Each Kingdom differs the symbol and placement, but there is often a sign that proclaims they are the royal sorcerer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdoms<strong>

Kingdom of Clover  
>King: Francis<br>Queen: Celibate...for now  
>Queen Candidate: Belgium (Name unknown). Selected to be the Queen, but has not been formally inaugurated.<br>Ace: Netherlands(Name unknown). Brother to the Queen candidate  
>Queen Candidate (for Netherlands): A search has not been done yet<br>Jack: Denmark  
>Ten: Norway<p>

Kingdom of Spades:  
>King: Roderich<br>Queen: Liechtenstein  
>Ace: Ludwig<br>Queen Candidate: None so far.  
>Jack: Vash. Fought to be Jack when he realized his childhood friendadopted little sister would be Queen.  
>Ten: Feliciano<p>

_The two Kingdom this story focuses primarily on_

Kingdom of Hearts: A lush, prosperous Kingdom that depends primarily on sea trade and the mining of minerals in their mountain.

King: Arthur

Upon his father's untimely death, Arthur inherited his role before he was ready. Although he insecure of his worthiness to rule and agonizes over the possibility that he's making a mistake in his decisions, he is fair, logical, and just to his people. He is respected and admired by his people. At a young age, he was given Elizaveta to marry. Although he doesn't realize himself, he secretly harbors a crush on his Ace.

Queen: Elizaveta.

She was originally from the Kingdom of Spades and in fact was the Ace of Spade's fiancee (who was Roderich at the time). However, the King of Spade felt he had found a "better candidate" for Roderich and so she lost her position. She was later used in an alliance deal between the Kingdom of Hearts and Spades. She is an outgoing Queen that everyone loves and adores. An unusual aspect of her is that she fights in the battle field and is actually renowned for her prowess in battle. She is one of the reason why the Hearts have been able to hold off the Diamonds for so long. She still harbor feelings for Roderich, but has accepted the fact that they cannot be together due to their current situation. She had a platonic but friendly relationship with Arthur and actually subtly encourages him to pursue Alfred.

Ace: Alfred

Upon Arthur's ascension to the throne, the mark of an Ace came to him. He is distantly related to Arthur by his mother's side. They are second cousin's once removed. At a young age, he was brought to the palace to train in the King's army and was instantly fascinated with his cousin and adored him. As he grew older, his adoration grew into love. Even as he knows their relationship can't be more than ruler and subject, he couldn't help himself. To deal with his pent up frustration, he puts all his efforts into making his king and people happy. Most people describe him as an energetic puppy and full-hearted fool.

Queen Candidate: Taiwan

Her people hail from the Far Eastern Empire, but her family has been in the Kingdom of Hearts for three generations. She is Yao's great niece from his sister's side. She gets along with the Queen amazingly well and are basically BFFs with her. She adores Alfred, but in a way like a sister would. In fact, she would prefer less muscle-y guys to be her husband-to-be. Though at first glance, she seems to be frivolous and vain, she has a very practical and logical mind. When it comes to serious matters, she is a nonsense type of person. She knows that Alfred loves Arthur and in fact doesn't mind. Rather, she hopes that the two of them would stop tip-toeing around and confess already!

Jack: Yao

Not much is known about him before he became the King of Heart's Jack. He is very secretive about his life and not even his niece can say much about his past. All that is known was that he immigrated to the Western Kingdoms and settled into the Kingdom of Heart a decades. He is renowned far and wide in the Four Kingdom as the Heart's Jack, holding the position longer than any Jacks before him. He is known for his beautiful, flawless fighting style and having never been defeated. Because he doesn't smile or show much of his emotions, people joke and call him Heartless Jack of Hearts

Ten: Matthew

Twin brother of Alfred and relative to the Arthur...Not much can be said about him LOL

Kingdom of Diamonds: A Kingdom that is plagued by harsh winters and short spring. Due to their climate, they are mainly a mining Kingdom. However, in recent decades, they are becoming a mercenary Kingdom and have been waging war to expand their territory in order to obtain more favorable lands.

King: General Winter

He rules the Diamonds with an iron fist. No one dares disobey him and in fact most are in awe of their king. Although he is merciless in his rule, he tactics have made their Kingdom more prosperous than before. He makes no exceptions, not even with his son and heir. He is a distant figure to most

Queen: Ukraine (yekatrina)

A sorceress in her own right, she is mostly unseen and in the background. Does not make much of an influence or appearance. When Ivan was little, she used to dote on him. However, when Ivan was under the King's tutelage, she was banned from seeing him without Ivan's knowledge. Thus, Ivan always harbors a sense of betrayal and abandonment with her.

Ace: Ivan

The only Ace of his generation to be the blood related son of the King, Ivan once was a fickle, naive boy who loathed blood and war. As he grew older, his father disliked the fact that his son had grown weak and compliant. In the tournament held by the Four Kingdoms, he threw him into the battlefield so that he would learn his lesson. It was there that Ivan saw Yao's lethal but graceful skills and became enchanted. Throughout the years, Ivan's personality became warped under the tutelage of his father and his obsession with Yao grew only worse as it was his only solace.

Queen Candidate: Natalia

Although to an extent she is as cold and remote as her facade appears to be, she harbors an immense love for Ivan. From a young age, she had been betrothed to him and had witness the gradual change from the sweet boy she once knew into the cruel man he came to be. Whether Ivan's choices are wrong or right, she stands by his decisions and is often the only person Ivan turns to when he becomes emotionally distraught. She knows Ivan does not feel the same for her as she does him, but she won't abandon him.

Jack: Toris

Though quiet and unassuming, he is capable in the battlefield. A cunning general that cares for his people, he fights in a very honorable manner in comparison to his rulers. Other kingdom respect him a lot for his polite and respectful demeanor. Has a little crush on Natalia

Ten: Eduard and Raivis

A shared position by the two. Eduard is working on technological improvement that would help renovate agriculture while Raivis is more of a traditional sorcerer (though his skills needs a little improving)

* * *

><p><strong>Far Eastern Empire<strong>  
>Not much is known about them. It is an isolated empire with its own brand of high culture. Does not have much contact with those outside its borders. The only contact that is allowed, is at a small port and even then, foreign traders are confined to a small space with little contact with the locals.<p> 


	2. Twisted Fasination

**Twisted Fascination**

* * *

><p>"Vanya, it's time to get up, sweetie."<p>

Grumbling at his mother's gentle whispers, Ivan curled onto his side and refused to budge his sleeping head from her skirts. Above him, he heard her laugh.

"You're eight now, Vanya," She said in a voice filled with exasperation and amusement, "Time to act like a big boy now."

"Just five more minutes, okay?"

"No," Yekatrina said more firmly as the carriage rolled to a stop. She pulled her wayward, half asleep son to an upright position and gave him a once over. "Ah, just look at you. Only a few hours and your hair is already a mess. Come here and let me fix it."

"Mama, stop it. I can do it myself!" Ivan whined, pushing her fussy hands away.

Yekatrina opened her mouth to say he would always be her baby boy when someone outside blew a trumpet to gain the attention of the crowd. "Her Majesty, Queen Yekatrina and His Highness, Prince Ivan!"

Sighing, she glanced at her son with an eyebrow raised. _Ready?_

_Ready as I'll ever be._Ivan shrugged, adopting his adult expression.

They emerged from the carriage to a cheering crowd. Ivan trailed respectfully and solemnly behind his mother as she charmed the people around them. His eyes darted to the right and then quickly to the left. All around him, he saw men suited and ready for the tournament to begin. They were all waiting to bring glory to their King or die trying.

Ivan barely kept himself wincing as he caught sight of a man sharpening his sword; his stomach lurched at the thought of the sharp tip of that blade slicing into human flesh. He hated bloodshed. Could never stand it.

As the large tent baring the Diamond's insignia loomed closer, Ivan whispered beneath his breath. "Mama, why did father insist I come? He knows I get queasy at the sight of blood."

She replied quietly through smiling teeth. "I don't know, but he must have his reasons."

"Can't I, you know, pretend I'm sick and miss the tournament entirely?"

"Vanya!" She laughed a little desperately, "Of course you can't!" She held onto his hand, knowing that if he really wanted to, he would skip out on his princely duties in a heartbeat if she didn't keep an eye on him. Ignoring his slight pout, Yekatrina entered the tent with a disgruntled Ivan in tow.

Upon their entrance, a man dressed entirely in deep blue greeted them. "My Queen, you've come just in time." He held out his arm and waited for Yekatrina to place her hand on his before leading them to their seats. "The show is just beginning. The first round will be between Spade's Second in Command and last year's champion."

"Last year's champion?" She said surprised, "Isn't it a bit too soon for him to make his appearance? He's already seeded for the quarter final. What need is there for him to fight now?"

The King of Diamond laughed heartily at his wife's observation. "You're absolutely correct, but the other Kings and I tire of Heart winning so we proposed a new venue." His attention was momentarily drawn away as the crowd cried out their disappointment.

Yekatrina cleared her throat. "What is this new venue that you speak of, Your Majesty?"

He smirked at the sight of Spade's chosen warrior fell face first into the floor. "We each get to select 5 men and whoever can defeat Heart's Jack will be declared the new winner."

Yekatrina's eyes widened. "That's barbaric! Surely you don't think that's fair?"

"Of course not if it was any other Jack," Diamond laughed, but waved away her concern. "Do you think Heart would've agreed if he wasn't confident in this damn indestructible Jack of his? Just look."

Out in the field, Clover had already sent in his man and in a matter of seconds, everyone in the area knew he had no chance against the black haired man. The Jack of Heart brought his blade down continuously, swiftly, and precisely down on his opponent. Clover's warrior had no time to dodge or make a counterattack of his own. Acting more on instinct than on tactics, he brought his sword up to meet the Jack of Heart's. Again and again, he blocked the blade, but he had fallen into a cycle. The Jack of Heart was swinging faster and faster; his arm was beginning to tire, the sword in his hand becoming a dead weight. If he was a second late in blocking….If the Heartless Jack didn't arch his sword but jab….

Diamond sighed despondently as Clover's first warrior flew out of the ring. "As I said, we can send in as many men as we like, but we'll do nothing but inflate Heart's ego." He waved a finger and sent in his own representative.

Curiosity burning in him, Ivan tugged on his mother's sleeve. "Mama, Mama, who is this Jack you two keep talking about? Why is he so special? Is he that amazing?"

Yekatrina bent her head to speak into his ear. "He's the Heartless Jack of Hearts. People say he lost his heart a long time ago and goes into the battlefield to search for a new, suitable one. Since he became the Jack of Heart, he has won every tournament held by the Four Kingdoms."

"What else can you expect with a Jack? No one can defeat a Jack unless it's another Suit."

"You'd be right," Yekatrina corrected him, "except for one thing. He has been the Jack of Heart for _fifty_years and has survived the death of his previous King. No one has ever held the position for that long. Usually, with the death of a King, a Jack is challenged and loses, but with him, no one has been able to beat him in the last five decades. Not a Jack. Not even an Ace."

"Impossible!" Ivan yelled incredulous.

"Apparently it's not impossible," Yekatrina chuckled. "No one knows much about him except for the fact that he hails from the East. Perhaps we need a man from the Eastern Empire to serve our court as well."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of their unconscious representative into the tent.

Ivan had ignored the previous matches. The sound of metal on metal was more than enough to make him flinch. He did not want to endanger his reputation by throwing up his breakfast for all to see. Despite this, Ivan steadied himself to watch the remainder of the tournament.

If his mother had not referred to him as a "he", Ivan would've never known that the Jack of Heart was a man. His face lacked the strong, sharp angle of most men. It seemed soft and smooth like that of a woman. Ivan couldn't believe a person with such slender physique defeat men double or triple his size and strength. It was inconceivable.

At first, his keen eyes followed the Jack of Hearts movement and with each swipe of the sword, his face grew paler and paler. He gasped when Jack's sword sliced through the air at someone's neck and gasped when a sword was knocked from his opponent's grasp.

It was this exact violence that he hated and loathed from the depth of his soul. However, to his astonishment, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the Jack of Heart. The more he watched, the less brutality he saw. It was…art.

His face held no rage, no anger. It reflected only his inner calm and peace. His motions were flawless: clear and concise as he pressed his opponent back. His strokes were aggressive, but it held no maliciousness. His sword arched and flowed; the sharpness of the blade as it shone in the sun enchanted him.

He had never seen anything so deadly and yet so beautiful before.

"-right, Ivan?"

Engrossed by his discovery, he missed his father calling him. "Yes!" Ivan guiltily straightened in his seat. "S-sorry…Can you repeat that again?"

The King pursed his lips. "I said, it's your turn now, Ivan. Do not disappoint me."

Not understanding, Ivan shook his head. "My turn? My turn for what?"

"Dear," Yekatrina tried to intercept them, "He's just a boy. An eight year old boy. What can he prove by-"

"SILENCE!" Diamond yelled. His eyes pierced through Ivan before moving onto his wife. "It's your fault he's this weak. He wets himself at the mention of a fight and he's my heir?! How much more coddling do you want to do? How much more do you want to shame me?"

"Stop!" Ivan stood between his mother and the King. "It's not Mama's fault-"

The King's hand lashed out, lifting Ivan by the collar of his shirt until his toes barely touched the floor. "Mama? YOU STILL CALL THIS PITIFUL WOMAN BY THAT CHILDISH NAME?" The King of Diamond drew the boy close until the white of his eye could be seen. "Hear me, heir of mine. From this moment on, you're no longer Prince Ivan. You are the Ace of Diamond. Win or lose, you will go out into that arena and prove that you earned that mark on your hand. If you cry or shed a single tear, mark my words, I will cut that hand off and find myself another Ace. Do you understand me?"

Ivan nodded silently, not trusting himself not to whimper.

"Good" The King smiled, patting his shoulders. "You don't have to defeat him since I know it's impossible, but at least don't die on me alright?" With a shove between his shoulder blades, Ivan stumbled into the field. Frightened and bewildered, Ivan trudged reluctantly into the fighting ring, clutching desperately a short sword to his chest.

Silently watching the terrified child approach him, Yao waited. When it seemed the child walked as close as he dared, he finally spoke. "If you forfeit now, I won't be forced to hurt you."

With tears swimming in his bright, violet eyes, the boy shook his head. Clumsily, he pulled the short sword from its' scabbard and held it up.

Yao disarmed him with the flick of his wrist. The sword tumbled out of the youths hand and onto the ground. He allowed the boy to scramble for it and was awarded with the sight of a child shaking from unshed tears as he held it again in his little hands.

Yao heaved a little sigh and swung harder.

This time, the boy's blade flew out of his hand to land ten feet away from him. Before the boy could move, Yao twirled his sword until the edge of it gleamed against the youth's throat. He could feel the rapid heartbeat of the child against his blade, the terror and uncertainty of those round, innocent eyes that stared at him pleadingly.

"Isn't this where you beg for your life?" Yao asked him, digging his sword just deep enough to draw blood.

The boy's adam's apple bobbed against his sword, but he stayed quiet. Yao dug a little deeper, causing a pained gasp from the child.

Yao had no patience with not only an inexperienced fighter, but an unwilling one. It was painfully obvious to him the boy was not here to gain glory or fame. It would be easier for everyone if the boy would just forfeit and go back to where he came.

However, the boy made no move to attack or defend himself. Unwilling to admit defeat, he simply stood at Yao's mercy, waiting for his verdict. The only way Yao could win this was to harm this defenseless child.

A ghost of a smile graced the Jack of Hearts lips and Ivan felt the blood drain from his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of feeling cold steel slice through him, he felt soft hands wipe away the blood on his neck. His eyes flew open and he saw the Heartless Jack bending over him. Patting him on the head, the Heart's Jack apologized. "Sorry for scaring you. In return, this is your win."

In a daze, Ivan watched the undefeated champion walk out of the arena. The roaring cheer of the crowd was drowned out by the buzzing in his ears. When it finally hit him what had happened, he sank to his knees, emotions of gratitude and admiration filling him.

His mother present and proud; smiling faces surrounding him. It was Ivan's favorite memory; the last bright spot in his life.

Over and over he replayed it in his head as darkness filled him. Over and over the image would fill his mind. The last moments of that smile, those gentle hands that caressed his skin. The exhilaration, the jubilation he felt thanks to that one act of kindness.

And Ivan needed to relive that moment again, to know what it was like to feel happy and loved. He needed to remember.

He needed Yao.

* * *

><p>An: I'm rushing this. Please forgive me for the rough writing. It is 5 am... (And I sure as hell can't write fighting scenes awake or not LOL).


	3. The Heiress

Starting from this point, it HEAVILY hints at non-con and BL activity. Nothing explicit, but you've been warned

**Ch 3: The Heiress**

* * *

><p><em>He was suffocating, barely able to breathe. Greedily, he panted for air. Burning, burning, he was being smothered by the heat and weight pressing on top of him.<em>

_Arms curled around his body. Hands he thought that would take away his life, desperately, urgently held him close._

_"Yao, Yao, Yao," In a voice that begged and commanded, his name was fiercely whispered into his ears. "Please," It was a needy cry filled with hopelessness._

_"Love me."_

_Something wet touch his shoulders. Without seeing what it was that trickled down his skin, he already knew what it would taste like._

_After all, tears tasted of salt, didn't they? _

* * *

><p>Yao opened his eyes to find morning light streaming in. Lying quietly in bed, his eyes searched the room and found himself alone as usual. Tentatively, he sat up and swung a leg to the side of the bed. When he felt no soreness or pain, he stood and began walking towards the window.<p>

A cool breeze blew by, bringing with it the crisp smell of snow. Days melted to nights; weeks had gone by and still, Spring has yet to visit the Kingdom of Diamonds. Yao couldn't tell if only a month or if an entire season passed. After a week, he no longer kept count.

He should've died that day. Instead, he was alive only as a pleasure slave to his enemy. Was death a better, kinder fate denied to him?

Watching a snowflake drift down to the window's ledge and melting, Yao wondered what was it he was supposed to feel. Bitterness? Anger? Or perhaps since he had been violated by a man, he was supposed to feel ashamed?

Yao felt nothing but mild curiosity.

The "woman's position" was something he never expected himself to experience. It was odd and generated sensations that he never knew he had before. In his younger days, days when he still lived in his homeland, he had taken women lovers. He'd always tried to take their needs seriously, but now he realized he never understood pleasure from a woman's perspective. The strange feeling of when part of another person is put inside you, the weight of their body on yours, their desperate expressions…it was discomfort, pain…and pleasure separated by a fine line. Nevertheless, he found no great enjoyment from the act, but neither was he disgusted by it. In the end, he simply didn't care.

Night after night, his captor hugged him tightly as if afraid he would struggle and escape. Yao didn't understand why since he had never even attempted it. Whether he lived or died, it made no difference. He fought for his kingdom because it was his duty. Beyond that duty laid nothing.

The name "Heartless Jack" was a perfect was to describe him. Emotions that he once knew and felt were lost to him now. Apathetic to most things, immortality had robbed him of feeling. For years that bled into decades, he was a warrior that knew no pain or suffering…and lacked the warmth of love or happiness.

However, since the nightly visits began, a single question plagued him, made him curious for the answer.

Why…did he bring him here…to only cry for it?

His idyllic thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Yao barely had time to glance to his right when a long, blond haired woman stepped in.

At the sight of Yao's nakedness, the woman paused in her step for a slight moment, but recovered quickly. Without an invitation or a word, she sat in one of the dining chairs and motioned for the servants to begin setting the table for breakfast. Maids streamed into the room, bringing in steaming food one by one. Fabrics rustled, forks and plates clinked. Other than the noise produced by the maids, there was no other sounds. Yao and the mysterious woman gazed at each other in unbroken silence. As the last servant closed the door with a clink, the woman neatly folded her hands on her thighs and impassively regarded Yao. "Shouldn't you be dressed?"

"Why?" Yao asked, "When night comes, it'll just get torn to shreds."

Not a flicker of emotion passed the woman's face; however, the oppressing silence that followed his answer was enough for him to know she was displeased.

"Careful in how speak to me, Jack of Hearts," she replied with a snap. She threw him a white robe she found discarded on the floor. "They may be your last."

"Who are you?" Yao asked, catching the piece of clothing in midair.

Contemplating on how to answer, the woman watched Yao slowly get dressed. By the sheer size of the robe, it was obviously Ivan's. Her nails unconsciously dug into her palm at the blatant reminder on where Ivan spent his nights.

Certainly the man could be considered beautiful in an exotic way. He carried with him an aura of mystique that those not native of the Four Kingdom possessed. However, if it was beauty Ivan was after, she would lose to no one. If it was devotion and love that he asked for, then she would be crowned the winner. But no, Ivan needed something else. Something she could never give.

Her eyes flickered and caught the Jack of Heart observing her patiently as he waited for her to finish the perusal of his body. She made no excuses at being caught staring. It wasn't her in her personality to apologize. Instead, she raised her chin in defiance and tugged at her neckline, exposing her collarbone and the mark that laid on it.

At the sight of the Diamond's insignia on the woman's skin, Yao offered a shallow bow. "To what do I owe this honor of having Diamond's Queen Candidate in my room?"

"Please, call me Natalia. I'm here because I wish to discuss some things with you." The Queen Apparent indicated the seat across from her. "Why don't we eat while we chat?"

Yao sat, but made no attempt to touch the food. "What is there to discuss? I have nothing to say to you."

"Then you can sit there and listen while I do all the 'discussing'," Natalia snapped.

Calm demeanor gone, she ferociously poured herself a cup of tea. The dark liquid splashed and spilled over the side of the cup, staining the pristine tablecloth. Carefully watching her gulp down three scalding mouthful, Yao coolly poured his own cup. "What is it that you want to tell me?" Yao sipped his tea, quietly noting its' sweeter texture compared to the ones he grew up with.

Natalia resisted the urge to scowl into her cup. Slowly composing herself, she took deep breaths, inhaling the soothing aroma of the tea.

"I came here to ask you a favor," She said, slipping back into her expressionless façade.

"What kind of favor?" Yao questioned lightly.

For a moment, Natalia gazed into her cup before setting it down gently. Meeting Yao's eyes, she said unflinchingly, "I hate you with every fiber of my being, but I love Ivan more than I despise you. So I came here to ask you to abandon your post as the Jack of Hearts and become a Diamond."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Yao replied, "I live only to serve my King. If you ask me to betray him, then you're asking for my death."

"Is there no way to convince you? Riches? Power? All it could be yours if you defect to our side."

"None of that interests me."

"Then what is it that you want? Just ask and if it's within my power, I'll guarantee you'll get it."

Yao cocked his head confused. None of it made sense to him. "I thought you hated me. Why are you so adamant that I stay? If anything, shouldn't you want me dead?"

"I do want you dead," Natalia said without much feeling, "but as I said, I love Ivan too much."

"I don't understand…."

"And I don't expect you, Heartless Jack, to begin to fathom what I'm feeling," Natalia replied.

Not knowing what to say in return, Yao said nothing.

In the silence that resumed over them, Natalia nonchalantly began stirring her tea. The 'clink', 'clink' sound reverberated loudly in the room. As she watched the dark liquid swirl around the porcelain cup, she spoke to her distorted reflection in a soft, but deep bone weary voice. "I was found and brought to the palace when I was little more than four. Torn away from friends and family to be raised by strangers, you can imagine how terrified I was. The entire trip from my village to the palace, I cried myself to sleep every night. Once I got here, though, I had Ivan" A wistful smile graced her lips at her memories. "He was ecstatic that a child close to his age was to live with him. When my carriage finally arrived at the castle doors, he raced up to greet me. I, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased to meet him. I cried and cried and threw tantrums. How Ivan tolerated me, I don't know, but he did. He held my hand every night until I fell asleep. When I said I wanted my mother, he offered me his. You can guess it didn't take long for me to grow attached to him."

"The Queen spoiled us both. Although I knew I was being raised to be his 'wife', as a child, I didn't understand what that meant. Neither of us did. For the two years that we idly spent together, we more or less thought of ourselves as siblings. Ivan was a typical older brother. He put frogs in my bed and hid my dolls. However, when I was truly upset, he was there for me. He would put his arms awkwardly around my shoulders and whisper repeatedly, 'It's okay. It's okay. I'm here.'" Natalia stared hard into Yao's eyes. "That is the Ivan I grew up with. He was a caring boy who hated everything his father stood for."

"When I was seven and Ivan was nine, everything changed. Under the King's command, the Queen and I moved to the southern part of the palace. We were banned from seeing Ivan until further notice. It wasn't until later we found out that the royal tutors were dismissed and the King took a personal interest in 'educating' his son." A harsh chuckle escaped Natalia. "By educate, I do mean the physical kind; the one that involve fists. I remember a time the beating was so severe, the whispers that he wouldn't make it even reached our ears. The Queen begged to see Ivan, but she never even made it past her room. That night, I snuck out for the Queen and Ivan's sake. When I saw him lying still on that huge bed…," She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, "I thought he was dead. His entire body was covered in wounds and he was bleeding internally. Only his left eye suffered no damage. I heard from some servants, the King kept hitting him and hitting him even when he stopped moving. I wanted to scream and cry at the injustice of it all…." Briefly closing her eyes, she sighed. "I approached the bed and Ivan must've felt my presence because he opened his one undamaged eye…and smiled. With great difficulty, he offered me his broken hand and I took it. I stayed with him that night and it's been that way since. Nightmares still plague him, did you know that? When it haunts him, he would come find me and I would hold his hands until the trembling stopped."

Finding the words, Natalia took a sip from the cold tea. "The King doesn't care about anyone but himself and the kingdom. For some perverted reason, that selfishness earned him the love and respect of his people. Under his rule, we've prospered like never before….Perhaps, the King of Diamond is a good king- maybe even a great one- but he is a terrible father. From the beginning he did not want a son, but a replica of himself. And he almost succeeded, but he did not account for one thing." She paused and pointed to Yao. "You."

Visibly shocked for the first time, Yao recoiled in his seat. "Me? Impossible. I've never even met your Ace until a month or so ago."

"You don't remember…," Natalia whispered appalled.

"Remember what?"

Heartbroken for Ivan, Natalia pursed her lips. "Nothing. All you need to know is that the King wanted a ruthless heir who was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. That is what Ivan became." Natalia did not mention that Ivan was still far off from the King's ideal son. While he was obsessed with ruling as king, Ivan's obsession revolved around obtaining Yao. In recent years, it became obvious that Yao was a distraction Ivan could not afford. The King of Diamond decreed the Jack of Hearts to be executed, but in recent years the power of the throne fell in Ivan's hands. Anyone that dared lay a hand against the Heartless Jack faced the possibility of incurring the Prince's wrath. The old, decrypt King was nothing more than a figurehead.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yao asked when it seemed Natalia was done with her piece. "Does his past justify his actions against me? Am I supposed to feel sympathy for him?"

"No, I did not tell you our past to make you pity him," Natalia answered. Hearing the thudding footsteps getting closer, she stood up. "You do not have to love him. You don't even have to like him. But please…don't hate him."

"What your Ace has anything to do with me, I still don't-"

"YAO!" Slamming the door open, Ivan stood at the entrance heaving for breath, "Yao! Are you alright? Did Natalia do anything? Did she hurt you?"

Natalia glided towards Ivan and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so Ivan. I can't harm him. I'm only a Queen Apparent remember?"

Worry etched on his face, Ivan glanced back between his fiancée and reluctant lover. "Yes, but he can still feel pain. You haven't done anything?"

From his seat, Yao saw Natalia smile. "I put poison in the tea."

More alarmed than Yao, Ivan paled. "Why? How could you do this to me, Natalia?"

"Relax, Vanya. Since he's not dead right now, he'll survive." His fiancée cooed. She caressed the side of Ivan's face adoringly as she walked passed him. Just as she was about to leave, she glanced back at Yao sitting by himself. "Even if you don't know how the relationship began, you can choose the ending. Think over what I asked."

Yao nodded, but in the end, he understood nothing.

* * *

><p>Why Bela's not dead. She took the antidote beforehand. I just thought a more sane Belarus was cool. I guess she's a bit of a mixture of female characters I've read up on who basically wished their true love happiness. Mind you, her relationship with Ivan is still a bit unhealthy. She's still the same ol' same ol' Bela, just toned down.<p>

Secondly, I don't condone rape in any shape or form. However, as a plot device, it helped shorten the story. To compensate, I toned it down and left out the details. Seriously...when I read fics or mangas, 90% of the time, rape scenes aren't even necessary :\

Again, I'm sorry for making Natalia "tell" Ivan's pass rather than show the readers. I'm a lazy writer, I know...OTL


	4. Empires

Ch 4: Empires

* * *

><p>High up in the starless sky, the new moon retired early into the night. Far off in the distance a clock chimed once, twice…twelve times before it fell silent. Alone in the utter darkness with sleep eluding him, Yao laid awake in bed. Like a physical being, the quiet oppressive room pressed and surrounded him, emphasizing each beat of his heart, each breath he took. Numb to it all, he stared out into the pitch blackness and thought of nothing.<p>

Seconds, minutes ticked by when light suddenly crept in. An orange tinge illuminated the room as someone stepped inside with a candle. Unconcerned by the midnight visit, Yao continued to lie on his side with his back vulnerably exposed. Instead, his attention was on the shadows before him. He watched as they weaved and danced to the flickering flame. Soft and almost inaudible noises could be heard behind him. He ignored it, his focus solely on the dark shapes on the wall. However, try as he might not to listen, the deathly silence of the room magnified every noise tenfold: the light clink of a belt as it unbuckled, the faint rustling of clothes as it fell to the floor reached his ears like hushed raindrops. As the sound of undressing stopped, the candle was blown out, plunging the room back into darkness.

The bed dipped and creaked from the weight of someone settling in beside him. Patiently, making not a sound or a movement, Yao waited. A moment, a heartbeat glimmered past before a hand hesitantly reached out to lightly skim his hip. When Yao neither rejected nor rebuff the gentle caress, a sigh of contentment tickled his earlobe. The hand grew bold, wrapping itself tightly around his waist. Where their bodies touched, warmth quickly seeped into Yao's skin.

"Are you asleep?" Ivan's voice whispered into his ear, "Talk to me if you're not. Please."

Declining to answer, Yao closed his eyes.

"Not today either huh?" Ivan said with a small smile when no response came, "That's alright. I'm satisfied with just this." Placing a brief kiss on the silky, white neck in front of him, he pulled Yao just a tiny bit closer. "Spring usually arrives late here…but I finally saw the first leaf bud today. It always makes me happy when I see flowers and birds again."

Yao listened to Ivan with half an ear. In the beginning Ivan came to his bed with the intention to lay claim and posses his body. As his capture became prolonged, it's become more and more common for them to just lie together in bed. Sometimes it was in silence doing nothing more than sleeping side by side or other times, like now, Ivan would curl around him and hold him securely as he talked happily about nonsensical things.  
>"I met someone from the Far East in the market today. It's rare for one of your people to come this far north." Ivan paused, seemingly weighing his next words. "I asked him a few questions about the Eastern Empire. Who is the ruler, what are the customs. Things like that." He chuckled softly into Yao's hair. "But you Easterners are a secretive bunch. I've asked every Far East person I've met and not one divulge any helpful information. What is it you people are trying to hide?"<p>

Tenderly stroking the cool, ebony hair, a trace of loneliness entered Ivan's voice as he spoke, "Yao, I know you're not sleeping. Why don't you tell me?"

Ivan had hoped he could elicit any response from his pretty captive. Anger, sadness, disgust, but all he got was indifference. Most likely, Ivan thought, his existence meant so little to him, he wasn't even worth loathing. Strangely or not, Yao's apathy pained him more than the fear he saw in his mother's eyes.

From the start, Yao barely exchanged words with him. On nights like these, Yao spoke not at all. In the tiny corner of his heart that wasn't stained black, Ivan kept hoping Yao would miraculously speak to him, but it seems tonight wasn't the night either. Just as he gave up, Yao cautiously asked him, "Why…do you suddenly want to know?"

Jolting at Yao's unexpected but welcomed voice, Ivan responded with more exuberance than necessary. "It's not suddenly. I've been asking around ever since I was little, you know. As long as it concerned you, I wanted to know everything. I love you so I want to understand you. That's all."

"You say that term quite often," Yao remarked softly.

Confused by the non sequitur, Ivan asked, "What do you mean?"

"That you love me," Yao explained tiredly, "You say that a lot."

Unsure whether the Jack questioned his sincerity or found it annoying, Ivan tentatively answered him. "I…only say it because I mean it. I've loved you for a long time, Yao. You're all I ever think about."

"This 'love' you feel for me, I don't understand it, much less feel the same way."

"I know…."

At Ivan's voice filled with accepted hopelessness, Yao couldn't help but remember his conversation with Natalia.

_You do not have to love him. You don't even have to like him. But please…don't hate him._

Yao did not hate the Ace of Diamond, but neither did he like him. What he felt for Ivan was something different altogether. Every time Ivan's arms wrapped around him tightly, whispering sweet nothings, a strange feeling stirred in him. Despite his blasé attitude, Yao knew full well what he felt right now wasn't love; he wasn't returning the Ace's affection. He felt love once and this…wasn't it. Whenever Ivan professed his yearning for him, Yao only felt a heavy weight constrict his chest. The more he said it, the heavier it felt.

"Diamond-"

"Please don't call me that," Ivan interrupted him, "That's what people call my father. I would prefer if it you called me by my given name instead."

Carefully thinking over the implication and intimacy in using the Prince's name, Yao was reluctant to say it. "Your Highness, the first time I met you was in that forest. How is it that you're in love with me?

"Ah…." A sorrow briefly entered Ivan's eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. "Of course you don't remember. It never meant anything to you. I was the only one who treasured the memory all these years."

"What are you talking about?"

Disappointment paralyzed Ivan's body. Yao forgetting him was more of a shock than he realized. After all why would the great Heartless Jack remember the pathetic fight he had with a naïve, sobbing boy?

Although he saw nothing in the darkness, his mind's eye revealed to him the soft, milky white skin of his reluctant captive. Reaching out, the tip of his fingers grazed the surface of Yao's skin. Lightly, he traced a path down the smooth, silky neck and down the finely framed collarbone. "I met you when I was child," Ivan began, his hand ending its exploration on the back of the Jack's delicate, but strong arms. "Just a little over eight. You might find it amusing, but I hated fighting. The sight of blood was enough to make me nauseous." A harsh laughed escaped his lips. "Even I find it ridiculous that I used to be that kind of child."

"What changed?" Yao asked despite himself.

Silence fell between them as Ivan contemplated his answer. Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes- his back stinging, bleeding from whips and lashes; the smell of his own feces gagging him. Best yet, the exhilaration he felt bringing pain down on to others- his wracking laughs mixing in with their screams- just so he could give them the same pain he felt, just so he could lessen and forget his own torment.

Ivan cleared his throat, swallowing back down the bile in his chest. "My father was very thorough in his teachings." Keeping his tone cheery, he succulently summarized his experience. "He taught me early on that in order to survive, I had to be ruthless. Needless to say, I don't view my childhood fondly; not too many happy memories to look back upon." Although his voice did not betray his thoughts, Yao felt the tightening of Ivan's body with each sentence he spoke. So taut was he spun, Yao briefly wondered if he would break from the tension.

Without warning, Ivan's body relaxed against him. His breath tickled the back his neck as Ivan laughed a true laugh, the joyful kind that invited others to join in. "The first time we met was at a tournament," Ivan spoke warmly, "The moment I laid eyes on you, I admired you- for your strength, your grace. Compared to you, I was unworthy. When others fought for honor, I fought because I was afraid and frightened of dying, of disappointing my parents and then…you gave me hope." Yao winched as Ivan's arms wrapped painfully around his waist.

Emotions whirled inside of Ivan, flickering from gratitude to possessiveness. "You were the last happy memory I had. The last thing left in me that wasn't tainted. When I grew scared of my father, of who I was becoming, I thought of you. You were my only solace in this godforsaken place. "

"The person that 'saved' you isn't me, but a memory of me that you created in your own mind," Yao said softly.

"I know," Ivan whispered into the other man's ear, "I know. Even if that's true, it was the only thing that kept me sane." He laughed bitterly, "Or at least sane enough to satisfy the King."

They both grew quiet; the Prince's confession weighing them down. For Ivan, he poked and prodded at his old wounds that barely scabbed over. For Yao, listening to him speak, made him squirm inwardly. The feeling in his chest tugged at him, urging him to speak, to make things right.

"We don't…," His lips moved of their own accord and before he realized it, words trickled from his mouth, "…have Suits like you do."

"We?" Ivan asked, unable to understand the Yao's train of thought.

The black haired man nodded, hoping the change in topic would distract them both. "Yes. Suits don't exist in the Far East. Instead…ruling families are granted power from their mystical beast."

Realizing the other was divulging knowledge about the Far East, Ivan was startled. For years he sought any information he could about the mysterious Eastern Empire and came up with nothing. Now, from the person he least expected it from, he was about to learn their secrets. "Why are you….Is it forbidden for people from the Far East to talk about the Eastern Empire?"

Yao shrugged. "I haven't been back for a long, long time….Whatever law they enforce now doesn't concern me."

"Are you sure it's alright to tell me? Isn't there some secret you all want to keep safe?"

"It's fine. I no longer have to keep the family secret…. I haven't had to for decades." Ivan was surprised to hear a tinge of sadness in Yao's voice. The man was usually emotionless when he spoke.

"I know I was the one who asked you, but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Ivan said out of concern, "I'm content just being by your side."

Yao twisted away from the Prince's grasp. It was the first time he physically rejected his touch. "It doesn't matter if I tell you or not. It won't change the past."

More surprised than hurt by Yao's rebuff, Ivan gingerly brushed his fingertips across other man's shoulders. "Then why do you sound so bitter over something that you can't change, my dear Heart?"

Yao pondered his answer, wondering why he felt compelled to share his past with a man who held him captive; the same man who will one day rule over a kingdom sworn to be his King's enemy. Despite these…inconvenient details, Yao queried over where to begin his tale. After his sister's death, his history, his past was never spoken of again. It was something he held on tightly to his chest, sharing it with no one, not even with his flesh and blood, his own niece. Time went by and then even his niece passed away, leaving him Mei, the only family member he had left. His great-grandniece, born and hand-picked as the Heart's next Queen, never questioned or asked him about their homeland. She was frivolous and flighty- the complete opposite of her composed, methodic uncle. However, despite her whimsical manner, she had the makings of a great Queen.

Politically, she held little interest in the Eastern Empire due to the fact that the East was so isolated and far removed from the world; it had insignificant relevance to the political intrigues of the West. More importantly, Mei had an uncanny ability to read people like open books. While many in the kingdom thought her uncle cold and apathetic, she instinctively knew he was more emotionally fragile then he let on. The subject of their heritage was a skeleton in the closet for the uncle and niece; it was an unspoken understanding they shared, a bond they had beyond that of their blood relation.

In the midst of gathering his thoughts, Yao felt firm, toned arms hesitantly snake around his waist. He closed his eyes and allowed the touch of intimacy, too tired to offer any resistance.

Like the Heartless Jack, the Ivan was quite well known throughout the Four Kingdoms. After his debut only a few years prior, his ability to manipulate those around him coupled with the mysterious disappearances of those he couldn't, gained him immediate notoriety. With the Jack of Hearts refusal to enter the tournament, what was created as a friendly competition among the Suits, quickly dissolved into a bloodbath for dominance.

While Yao was known for his elegant and swift execution in the ring, Ivan was his antithesis. He did not dispose of his foes promptly like the Far Easterner. Instead, given the opportunity, he played the cat and toyed with his opponents. More than once during the tournament, he sliced Achilles' tendon so his intended prey could not leave the ring and crushed their throats so they could not proclaim their defeat. There were only two ways his opponents left the game: in shame by having their King ask for their lives to be spared or in death after he had his fun. His mocking smile as he played with his 'mouse' earned him the name of Demon.

Slowly- with feather like weight- the bloody demon Prince delicately curled up against his back. Softly or rather barely at all, he felt the blond's temple rest between his shoulder blades. The light brushes of moon-kissed hair tickled his skin and Yao shivered from the gentleness of it all. Gone was the brute strength and sadistic tendency Yao knew the Ace of Diamond was capable of. In its place was something more potent, but equally fragile. The implications of such actions were something Yao refused to contemplate.

"There…were eleven kingdoms." His hesitant voice rang loudly in the quiet room. "Jin, Yin, Yu, Zi, Shi, Bai, Huang, Hong, Xuan, Dian, and Qing; governed by their beast, each kingdom had their own brand of culture and customs. In the Southern land of Shu, ruled by the Zhu Que, women were granted superiority over men. Xuan Wu, ruler of the North, granted prestige to those that proved themselves to be wise and spiritual."

Yao recited the knowledge drilled into his head since childhood; his voice growing in strength and surety as he recounted each country's traditions to the Western Prince. "The Kingdom of Zi, ruled by the righteous Xiezhi, loyalty and justice were a way of life. However, the Zi was a simple kingdom, famed more for our art and poetry than military might."

"Our?" Ivan repeated, catching the possessive pronoun.

Yao ignored the interruption. "The Emperor and Empress of Zi was a happy, prolific couple. In the twenty years that they were married, thirteen children were conceived."

_In a room filled with the scent of perfume and powder, young women fanned themselves with dainty paper fans. The tinkle of their laugh mesmerized him; the silky sheen of their midnight hair glistened against their porcelain skin. Young as he was, he knew his sisters were the embodiment of elegance and beauty._

_"Will you grind more blue ink for me?" A calm, tranquil voice asked him._

_Startled, he nodded his head and began grinding blue paint against the stone tablet._

_"Third Brother, how long is this going to take?" His third eldest sister asked in exasperation, "I'm tired of sitting here."_

_Second sister added on. "It's getting hot. I feel myself melting, Enlai. Hurry please."_

_"Almost. I just have to add in a few flowers here and there." His third oldest brother dipped his brush in the blue ink. Although Enlai was quiet and unassuming, with a brush in his hand, he became another person entirely. Fascinated, he watched his brother with a few sure strokes of his brush, put life into his art. "Finished." He looked over, smiling at him. "I think our Honorable Father and Mother would be pleased, don't you think so little brother?"_

_Before he had a chance to answer, someone came over to roughly ruffle his hair. "So this is where you all have been." He looked over his shoulder disgruntled, and found their eldest brother looking down at him with a grin. "Sorry pipsqueak. Didn't see you standing there. Looks like you got shorter since I last saw you."_

_At the sight of their brother sauntering into join them, the eldest of them all stood up from her seat, a frown on her painted lips. "Where were you this morning, Chen? You missed the meeting."_

_"Ah, well," He waved his hand dismissively, "I was busy."_

_"With a woman? I can smell her perfume on your clothes," she accused, disapproval dripping from her voice._

_The younger siblings watched silently; eyes glancing back and forth uncomfortably between the two. Seemingly unaware of the tension in the air, Chen poured himself tea. Sipping it in a leisurely manner, he brushed aside his sister's question and asked her one of his own. "Marriage life seems to suit you. You look more radiant than before now that you're expecting."_

_"Wha- H-how did you know? I haven't even told our parents yet," Their sister responded among delightful gasps and laughter._

_He smiled knowingly. "I can tell these things."_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but shaking her head, she suddenly decided against it. "I don't know why you play the fool. You're smarter than you let on. It's frustrating to see you squander your ability."_

_Chen laughed, but when he was going to reply, another of their sibling stepped into view._

_Deming, only a few months younger than Chen, surveyed the scene around him solemnly before settling his grave eyes on his older brother. "Father wants to see you now, Dai Ge. He wishes to discuss the possible threat the Jin would pose. They have grown more bold in the past few years."_

_Chen sighed. "Can't you take care of it? You are the General."_

_Always proper, never wavering from his decisions, Deming narrowed his eyes. "Brother, as the eldest son and heir to the throne, it is your responsibility to concern yourself with the nation's affairs."_

_"As an heir, my job is to look pretty while you and Father discuss tactics. Even if I go, what will I contribute? Do you remember the last time I said anything useful?"_

_"No matter. Father summoned you," Deming replied firmly._

_Chen got to his feet reluctantly. "Fine."_

_Enlai stood as well and bowed. "I have to return to my books. Please excuse me."_

_Golden eyes shifted gaze between the three brothers, each different and strong in their own way. Admiration and jealously filled his young heart. Will he ever be as smart and witty as his oldest brother? Strong and resilient as the second? Perhaps even talented and gifted as the third? Even his sisters were renowned for both their beauty and intelligence. He stared at his shuffling feet. Compared to all of them, he had no redeeming quality._

_Looking up, he saw Deming and remembered what he said to him. Chasing perfection is a useless endeavor, but in the process of chasing perfection comes excellence. It is the only thing for those born without a gift could hope for._

_Among the brothers, it was Deming that carried the crest of their family the best: Justice, loyalty, and effort. Bullheaded, rigid in his thoughts, and unyielding on his views, he would strive towards his goal; knocking down any obstacle in his way. Unlike the others, he had to work for his place in life. He didn't have the luxury to laze off like Chen or a gift to effortlessly create masterpieces like Enlai. Sweat and blood poured from him as he strived to find his place in life._

_"What is it?" Deming demanded when he caught him staring._

_He shook his head. "I just thought Second Brother was admirable. I wish I could be like you too."_

_The sisters quietly observed the scene between Deming and the youngest brother with amusement. Deming wasn't the easiest sibling to get along with. He sought solitude, finding the frivolities of his brothers and sisters irritating. The youngest of them, though, was spoiled beyond comparison. His older siblings fought each other for his attention; ranging from insistent teasing to bribery. They were, if anything, polar opposite in how their family members treated them._

_Hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid, Deming reached out a hand to pat him on his head. "You have nothing to admire, Yao. One day you'll grow to hate me too." _

Dragging his hand through his hair, Yao wearily sighed at the long forgotten memory. Even after all these years, a sense of resentment and sadness was able to seep through the numbness that he erected around himself. He shook his head, determined to shake off the feeling. "Over the centuries, the 11 kingdoms were able to find a sense of balance. While they were wary of one another and skirmishes over land occurred, war was rare. However, with the rise of King Junjian in the Jin, everything changed. He believed that the kingdoms were once one and it was greed and treachery that divided us. His goal was to unite the kingdoms once again with him as the reigning Emperor. One by one the kingdoms fell. Unlike his predecessors, he did not with his army, but with lies. He bribed corrupted officials, sent spies into other territories, and destroyed a kingdom from within." Yao opened his eyes, a faraway look glossing over his face. "Betrayal, especially for the upright, honorable Zi nation, was what brought us to ruin."

_Blood riddled the floor. The smell of ash mixed in with the smell of burning bodies. He could hear the pathetic keening of their Xiezhi. He tried. He tried to open his eyes, but someone had blinded him with fire. He could still feel patches where his skin peeled off from the raging heat. He crawled towards the sound of laboring breathing with his bleeding hands. Hurry. He must hurry and heal. The Xiezhi can't be harmed or it spelled doom to both his family and kingdom. He had to protect it. It didn't even matter if he got hurt in the process. As long as it lived, he could heal countless times._

_"Deming! Stop! What are you doing?! What have you done?!" He could hear someone-Chen, maybe- yell frantically over the roar of screams._

_He didn't hear an answer, but the clanging of swords. Already his skin healed over with only a tiny sting whenever he moved. Again, he tried opening his eyes. They painfully opened; his vision blurry. He was barely able to make out the figures of Chen and Deming fighting with debris and burning wood falling around them. Then, just as his eyes fully healed and his vision cleared, he saw with horrific clarity Deming slice the head of Chen off his body. In a way only those locked in disbelief could, he saw in minute detail Chen's head sail through the air, a stream of blood left in its wake._

_Unbelievably, Chen's head landed on his chest, splaying blood all over his silk robes. Fear, terror rooted him to the spot as he saw Chen move his mouth and blink his eyes. He was still alive. As an heir to the throne, if the Xiezhi lived, he was unable to die._

_He continued to stare at the moving head, transfixed at the gruesome image. Somewhere far, far away in his mind, he heard the sound of metal pierce through skin and the crunching of bones. With bated breath, he saw light slowly fade from his beloved brother's eyes. The image of his dead brother burned into his mind, he looked up to see Deming jerk his sword from the Xiezhi's lifeless body._

_Deming stared at him, silently calculating. "Do you hate me now, little brother?"_

_He swallowed, barely able to breathe. "…W…hy…?"_

_The proudest- the supposedly most virtuous of them all- took a step towards him. "Because it was the right thing to do. Chen would only bring ruin to us all. He was unfit to rule. He had to die and as we all know, he could only be killed if the Beast dies first."_

_Rooted to the spot, his brother, the one he admired the most, closed the distance between them by another step. "It's collateral damage, Yao. In every battle, there's collateral damage. I'm sorry it had to be this way."_

_He raised his head to flow the motion of Deming's hand. It rose above his head, the golden blood of their Beast trickling off. The fear of death left him. He was numb to the pain, the unfairness of it all. The sword arched high in the air, and then, in a bundle of silk and scented jasmine, he heard the swish of something slice through air and the heavy thud of metal hitting solid ground. Impassively, he stared at the image of his brother lift his sword slowly from the ground. Yao watched the dwindling image of Deming. Fire licked around his shoes, it singed the edges of his clothes, but he stood there, his grave eyes never leaving Yao's as Yao was carried off to safety by their sister._

_She quickly ran to her room and tossed him in hidden chamber beneath her bed. From where he stood, he saw his eldest sister reach into a tiny crib that was placed in the center of the room. Tears ran down her powdered face as she lovingly cooed to the child inside. "It's okay little one. Everything will be okay." Their eyes met and her smile trembled as she presented Yao to his newborn niece. "She's a quiet little thing. Since her birth, she hardly cries at all." Her hand caressed his face. "No matter what you hear, do not come out. Promise me this. Promise you'll take care of her."_

_Yao grabbed her hand. "What about you? You'll help me right? You'll be with me right?"_

_A sob caught in his sister's throat. The tiny storage space was only big enough for a child, but she did not tell him this. Instead, she tenderly kissed her child and Yao on the head before sliding the stone door close. Her tear stained face was the last thing he saw as light vanished from his sight. _

"And then?" Ivan's voice reverberated in the darkness, "What brought you here? Isn't it better to stay than to travel countless leagues to a foreign land?"

Yao sighed, the painful memory of his siblings still fresh in his mind. He did not tell the Western Prince, that it was his brother who brought ruin to the Zi nation nor did he intend to tell him that he was also once royalty. That was something he would take to his grave. "No…I couldn't stay and I wasn't the only one who thought so. With the collapse of various kingdoms, refugees migrated here, looking for a better life. I followed one of these groups and found myself among the Hearts. You're right, life wasn't easy, but we somehow managed," He said, remembering what it was like for them. Discrimination and suspicion ran rampant. Slowly, they were dying of starvation because no one would pity them. They were reduced to begging because no one wanted to offer them work. Whatever labor that was offered, the pay was only meager. It was never enough to pay for their living expenses. His niece- his beautiful, lovely niece- was reduced to only skins and bones by the time they made to the Western Empire; he, himself, was no better shape. It was then with steely determination, he challenged the Heart of Jack for his place among the Suits. He promised to take care of his niece. It was the last promise he made to his sister and he would die before he broke it.

When Yao fell silent for several heartbeats, Ivan realized the Easterner was done speaking. Although people often accused him of being insensitive to people's emotions, a crazed man who laughed at other's misfortune, but pain was something he was overly familiar with. He could feel the small, petite man wrapped in his arms tremble with it. Soothingly, he ran his hands up and down Yao's bare arms, offering unsolicited comfort.

It was uncertain whether it was because the Heartless Jack finally gained control over his emotions or if the Ace of Diamond truly comforted him, but the tremors slowly subsided. They laid side by side, each emotionally wrought to truly sleep. Night crept by and the clock tower sounded the hour of the wolf.

Knowing Yao was still awake, Ivan leaned over until his lips pressed against the other man's ear. "Yao," he murmured, "do you ever want to return?"

The beating of Ivan's heart echoed loudly in his ears. He felt like eternity had passed before Yao replied with conviction in his voice. "No. I will never go back."

Ivan laughed, his shoulders rocking from his humorless mirth. "I wish you would," he said, burying his face into Yao's neck. "I wish you would go back and take me with you. Then we could leave all of this behind us- our past, present and future." Something wet trickled down Yao's neck and down his collarbone. "We might even have a happily ever after. Wouldn't that be nice?" Ivan hollowly laughed again, holding onto Yao as if he held him tight enough, they would be bound together forever.

Staring into the darkness, Yao's silence was the only answer Ivan had to his question.

* * *

><p>An:Overall, the The Far Eastern Empire is more or less based on real Chinese history with a mix of Saiunkoku Monogatari/ Fushugi Yuugi kinda thing

Before it was unified by the Jin, it was made up of smaller kingdoms: Zi/紫 (Purple), Jin/金 (Gold), Huang/黃 (Yellow), Bai/白 (White), Hong/紅 (Crimson), Shu/朱 (Vermilion), Yin/銀 (Silver), Xuan/玄 (Black), Yu/玉 (Jade), Dian/靛 (Indigo), and Qing/青 (Azure).

Under the Jin, the former '11 Eastern Kingdoms' came to be known as the "Eastern Empire" in the West. However, to the natives of the East, their Empire is known as 'Xiahua Da Guo". I made it up, but you can take a guess on how I came up with it lol

Ruling houses are chosen by a celestial beast that grants immortality to the chosen ruler and extended life to direct descendants. However, kill the beast and the house collapses.


	5. Dream a Little Dream

Ch 5: Dream a Little Dream

* * *

><p>Silver-blond hair grazed his skin like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings; wherever the silver-blond hair brushed, it tickled and left behind a tingling sensation. His golden-amber eyes gazed up at the canopy bed, unseeing. He laid there, the cool night air drying the wet kisses trailing up his body. Hot, burning lips found the Mark on his neck. Lazily, a tongue darted out to trace over the Heart tattoo- stroking, savoring the taste of it.<p>

"It's funny," Ivan whispered against his skin; his warm breath a sharp contrast to the night chill. "A Jack's mark is in the exact same place as a Queen's. Do you ever wonder why that is?"

"No," Yao calmly replied, "I don't think about such pointless things."

Cradling his head in the crook of the Heart's neck, Ivan closed his eyes. "I do. If you were born a Queen instead, I would not hesitate to make you mine. I'd do everything in my power to make you my Queen."

Yao shifted, adjusting their position until he could lie comfortably beneath the larger man. "I'm male, Prince. It'll be easier for the both of us if you'd just accept it. Stop this nonsense of make believe. I can't return your feelings."

Ivan lifted himself up to gaze down at the delicate looking Easterner. "You can't or won't love me?" A flicker of emotion flickered in those violet-blue eyes as he asked the question; too fast for Yao to decipher what it was. Even though it was only for a brief moment, it was the first time Yao saw Ivan look at him with something other than kindness or adoration.

"Both," Yao answered without hesitation; his eyes nor his voice wavered.

Any trace of humor and affection vanished from Ivan's face, replaced by an expression as icy as the frigid winter outside. Yao couldn't help but shiver to shake the sudden chill. It was as if the room dropped a few degrees colder despite how warm he felt only moments before.

Ivan smiled, but there was no warmth in his eyes. "I just met the King, Yao, so I'm a bit volatile than usual. For your own sake, you should humor me."

"I don't lie."

"Even if it'll cost you your life?" The Ace of Diamond waited to see if the Heartless Jack would answer and as expected, none came. Throwing his head back, he laughed, finding some strange hilarity in the situation. When his laughter subsided, Ivan apologized. "Sorry. I was just reminded of a rumor I heard a few months ago. Do you know what I heard?" He gently stroke Yao's hair, a smile lingering on his lips. "I heard that you and your Ace were having an affair. He was seen coming and going from your home numerous times. Now tell me," his voice dipped dangerously low, "is Alfred the reason why you won't love me?"

Thinking over his answer, Yao mutely watched him. He was in a precarious situation. To this point, Ivan was soft spoken and gracious; he catered to his every need. Now, Ivan radiated cold rage. One wrong answer and his life would truly be in danger.

Yao knew the rumor he spoke of; heard it countless times himself. The truth of the matter was, Alfred was engaged to his niece by law. His heart and soul, however, belonged to their King, Arthur. Among the Suit of Hearts, it was well known Alfred harbored a crush on their King and it was no secret that Arthur returned the feeling. Despite this, neither of them made an effort to cross the line, to sacrifice everything for a forbidden, taboo relationship. The King had the Queen and Alfred was engaged to Mei.

Whether Alfred actually wished it or not, one day they would be wedded. Since that was the case, he decided he would bury the pain of his first love and grow to love her instead. Day after day, he visited Yao's home where she lived. They laughed, they joked, and they grew closer. Ultimately, though, his plan failed. It was true, their relationship blossomed. However, it was not in the form of a man and woman, but as a brother and sister. So natural was their relationship as siblings that others began to speculate that perhaps Alfred's true reason for visiting their home wasn't because of his fiancée, but rather for the beautiful, emotionless Jack of Hearts that lived there.

Staring into those smiling cold, winter eyes, Yao wondered how to answer. Clearly, Ivan believed the rumors when none of the Hearts did. He and Alfred may share a semblance of friendship due to their status as Jack and Ace, but it did not extend beyond that. Alfred only had eyes for one person and one person only, but that was a secret that Yao had no right to expose. "Alfred is not the reason why I don't love you, Prince," he tried to explain patiently to the Diamond, "I'm simply incapable of loving anyone anymore."

Digging his nails into the other man's scalp, Ivan yanked hard against Yao's hair. "Liar!" he screamed, his face a reflection of a furious storm. "All of you! Every single one of you thinks I'm a fool! You and my father!" His fingers dug deeper, pulling Yao's neck back until it felt like it would break. "I'll show. I'll show all of you what I'm capable of!"

He crushed Yao's lips against his, forcing the other's mouth open by force. Ivan could taste Yao's blood on his tongue. He didn't care. He was his father's son. He took what he wanted and God help those that would get in his way.

Over and over Ivan ravaged his body. He took him countless times until-at last- his inner turmoil burned itself out, leaving behind only self-pity and hate.

* * *

><p>Yao woke up with a start and winced. He lifted a hand to inspect it in the darkness and wasn't surprised to see it was still a bit red. Usually wounds scabbed over within seconds, but because it was a wound inflicted upon him by an Ace, it took longer for his body to heal.<p>

Wondering what it was that woke him, he carefully glanced around the room, his eyes taking in every minute detail when he heard the sound again. He turned to his side and found the sight of Ivan sleeping, fresh tears trickling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said between whimpers, "Yao, I'm sorry. Don't…don't leave. Please. S-sorry…Yao…."

At a lost, Yao watched sobs wrack Ivan's body and shake his large frame. Like a prayer, he kept murmuring his apologies in between his cries. Yao thought that perhaps the blond would wake up on his own, but as the night wore on, Ivan continued to be stranded in his own nightmare, unable to escape.

Sighing and somewhat desperate for sleep, Yao reluctantly gathered the larger man in his arms. Instantly, the crying subsided the moment Ivan felt Yao's skin against his. He whimpered; even in his dreams, he was unable to believe the emotionless man would willingly touch him.

Yao held him tighter, shushing him consolingly. "Hush now. Hush. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

"Yao…," Almost whining for comfort, Ivan mumbled his name.

"Shhh, I know. I'm here. There's nothing to worry," the Jack quietly replied, running his hand through the ticklish soft, silver hair until they both fell back into deep sleep.


	6. Gains and Losses

Ch 6: Gains and Losses

(Note: This is a few days after "Dream and Little Dream". It's NOT the next morning.)

* * *

><p>Morning sunlight flittered into the room and through the sheer curtains of the canopy bed.<br>The rays were warm on his resting face; the light bright behind his unopened eyes. Slowly, Yao woke from his sleep…and was startled to find Ivan holding a strand of his hair between his fingertips.

Immediately, he jerked up to a sitting position; his hair slipping from Ivan's grip.  
>Wildly his heart raced, adrenaline pumped through his veins, but his face remained impassive, betraying none of this thoughts.<p>

Never. Never had anyone been able to sneak up on him while he slept. The mere presence of someone else in the room was often enough to jolt him awake. The only exception to the rule was Mei. After the death of her mother, he was the one who raised her ever since she was a tiny, little thing. There was trust and comfort embedded between them. She was his flesh and blood after all. It was only natural that he dropped his guard whenever she was near. The fact that Ivan was not only able to sit beside him, but also _touch_ him without him noticing, terrified Yao.

They stared at one another, amber eyes reflected in sapphire blue with neither saying a word. Objectively, Yao noticed that Ivan was fully dressed in his formal attire. It was rare for him to step into this room wearing his royal colors, but here he sat, his navy blue coat lined with gold thread. A sash hung across his shoulders, emblems and coat of arms pinned upon it.

To Yao's eyes, this only emphasized that fact that in front of him sat his enemy, his tormentor. It was only a few days prior that he woke up whenever Ivan set foot in the room. Yet today, the larger man was able to dress, leave, and then come back to sit beside him without him waking. He was disgusted with himself that he somehow grew accustomed to the other's presence. However, more than the revulsion he felt at his own body's betrayal, was the uneasiness surrounding his heart at possibility of what this meant.

"What do you want?" Yao demanded, his agitation adding an uncharacteristic sharp tone to his voice.

Instead of answering, Ivan leaned closer and cupped his face with a gloved hand. With that simple touch, it suddenly occurred to Yao he was bare beneath the flimsy sheet that pooled around his waist. Feeling self-conscious and exposed for the first time in decades, he felt himself flush beneath Ivan's heated gaze.

"While you desire no one, so many desire you," Ivan whispered, tracing the back of his hand across Yao's cheek, "How loved and lucky you are with the Heart's heir."

Yao sighed exasperatedly, "Prince. With all do respect, I-"

Tired of hearing excuses and lies, Ivan silenced him with a hard kiss. Countless times, Ivan laid claim to his lips and he never took notice of the taste or texture of it. Now, unexpectedly he felt the desperation and longing Ivan felt, of the broken dreams and grief behind the kiss. For once, he tasted the bitter sweetness of Ivan's heart.

A thought brushed passed Yao's mind and he stiffened, shocked by his own train of thought. Knowing how the Ace of Diamond felt, he was unable to change anything. He felt nothing for him. However, for an instant, he felt temptation cloud his decisions. In the tiniest of seconds, in the briefest of moments, he pressed his lips back against the Diamond Prince.

As swift as the kiss started, it ended. Ivan stood, staring down hard at his captive. He shook his head, convinced it was just his imagination. Yao did not love him. He would never kiss him back.

"Toris will attend to you." Ivan said, walking towards the door. When he reached it, he couldn't help one last look at the man sitting on his bed. It was an image Ivan was determined to commit to memory, no matter how small the detail. In the bright, naturally lit room, sunlight glistened off Yao's hair like shimmering stars in the night sky. His skin was white as rain and even without touching him, Ivan knew he would always remember just how soft it was to the touch. Clenching his hands, Ivan turned his head from the sight of Yao and opened the door. He left without saying another word.

As soon as Ivan was gone, Toris, the Jack of Diamond, nervously stepped inside. Avoiding looking at Yao and the telltale signs of the activities conducted in the room, Toris stared at the ground. "H-hello, Yao. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope our Prince has been treating…treating you…um…well…."

Under Yao's continued silence, he squirmed before frantically laying out random garments. "I've brought clothes for you to change into. They're mine so they might be a bit large for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you," Yao finally said. He touched the white linen shirt, but made no move to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" the Jack of Diamond asked, "Do you not like it after all? Should I send for something else?"

Yao shook his head, placing the piece of clothing back. "No. I'm just curious about the change. This is the first time your Prince has allowed someone else into this room. Why?"

"Ah, well," Toris rubbed the back of his neck, "W-why don't you get dressed first? I'm a bit…uncomfortable with you being naked and knowing…knowing whatever that goes on here. " He gestured wildly around the room. "I'll tell you afterwards."

After Yao dressed, Toris asked him to follow him to the throne room. Their footsteps echoed loudly down the long, hollow corridor; the sound only softened by the plush carpet beneath their feet. Yao knew the other man was casting sidelong glances his way. He was curious for the reason, but patient as well. Walking in companionable silence with the other Jack, he waited for him to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry!" Toris suddenly blurted out. He took hold of Yao's hands and fervently held it in his. "It's my fault. I was the one who shot you with the arrow. If I hadn't done it, you wouldn't be here. Yao, you have my deepest, most humble apology. Dying a thousand times wouldn't make up for the grievances my actions caused you."

Yao eased his hands out of the tight grip and rested them gently on the shoulders of the auburn haired man. "You were following orders. It's nothing to apologize about. I would've done the same thing were it my King that ordered me."

"Still," Toris bit his lip out of guilt, "I feel like I have to apologize. If it weren't for the ambush…."

"It's fine," Yao said, a bit perplexed by the other's concern, "I'm alive and healthy. That's what matter's most."

Absently nodding his head, Toris wondered how the Jack of Heart was able to remain so calm. Perhaps the rumors were right. Perhaps he really was Heartless.

"The throne room is just ahead." Toris pointed to the double door only a few yards in front of them. He stopped walking and glanced at Yao before glancing back at the door. Weary of his role, he sighed a long winded sigh. "I'm not sure if you heard, but while you were locked away in that tower, a war almost broke out between the Hearts and Diamonds. If you had been killed as originally planned, it wouldn't have resulted in war. However, when your King found out you were held captive instead, he sent out his entire army to bring you back."

Although Yao's rank did not require someone to bow, Toris did so anyway to show his respect and regret for all that has happened. "This is as far as I can take you. Inside, you'll find your Ambassador and Prince of Heart. They're here to escort you back." The Jack of Diamond his hand in goodwill. "Good luck on journey home."

"Thank you. I hope we can meet again under friendlier circumstances."

When Toris left, Yao turned his attention back to the throne room. Behind the door, he could already feel the tension between the two nations. He couldn't imagine what it was like inside.

The Hearts and Diamond always had an uneasy alliance. Skirmishes for land and power were not unusual for them; animosity among the two ruling class was also an issue political marriage was unable to solve. As long as there are Four Kingdoms, there would always be a reason to fight. Yao- remembering what the Prince of Diamond told him earlier- felt the beginning of a sigh in his throat. Over a stupid, unfounded rumor, it seemed now he was also something to be fought over as well.

Hoping to get it over with and go home without a fuss, Yao pushed the doors open. The moment he stepped inside, he found himself wrapped up in a bone crushing hug.

"Yao! You're alive! You're okay!" Yao could just make out Alfred's familiar voice over the ringing in his ears. "We thought we were a goner! But Mei and I believed in you! You had to be alive since the Mark didn't return to Arthur." Alfred held him at arms length to inspect him and Yao greedily gulped down much welcome air. "Thank God you're alive. I would've been lost without you."

A loud crack sounded in the room. Eyes peered around for the source of the sound when Yao finally noticed Ivan standing on the podium. The King of Diamond sat in the middle. On the left was a set reserved for Queen Yekatrina, but it was empty; to his right stood Ivan with Natalia beside him.

Yao had seen glimpses of the King before, but this was the first time he saw him from so close. Back in the day when the tournament between the Four Kings was still ongoing, Yao had the impression of an indomitable, arrogant person when he saw the King of Diamonds. Without a word, a single glance from those icy blue eyes could slice through a person like a knife through butter.

The person that sat on the throne was the shadow of the person Yao knew. He still exuded the awe numbing aura, but he was physically frail and weak. His cheeks were sunken in and his skin was a strange yellow pallor. Every so often, Yao could hear him labor to breathe.

The King, however, took little notice of his sick appearance and glanced down at his arm rest or at least half of it. The other half was being crumbled to dust in son's hands. "Temper, temper Ivan. You should know to behave in front of our guests."

Ivan bowed stiffly. "I apologize. I saw a… bug I wanted to crush."

The King smiled, understanding exactly what kind of 'bug' it was that he wanted to obliterate. His expression unchanging, he turned the sickeningly sweet smile to the Hearts. "If you got what you came here for, I would appreciate if you take your men away and leave my territory. Of course, under normal circumstances, I would offer you quarter and food, but," he waved his thin, boney hands, "I hope you can understand my reluctance."

"Clearly," Alfred sneered, shielding Yao behind his back. He knew the Easterner was more than able to take care of himself. During their practice sessions, Yao proved more than once he was able to bring down any man- large or small. However, he had been missing for almost a year now with no one knowing if he was dead or alive. For the Suit of Hearts, especially Mei, everyday he was gone was like living hell. Alfred couldn't help but be protective over the man that he would one day call family. "You're lucky I don't lay siege to your castle right now. It would be so easy for me to kill you."

The King of Diamond's demeanor turned cold; his eyes and voice sharpened to knife points and were just as deadly. "Don't push your luck, stripling. You're only leaving here alive because I allow it. If I had it my way, you would all be dead, especially that man whore, but…," He stole a glance at Ivan and frowned. "I'll settle for this. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind,"

"I'd like to see you try!" Alfred made a grab for his sword, but Yao laid a hand on his hilt, shaking his head.

The King was right. Army or no, they were leaving here unscathed because he allowed it. He had in the middle of his land, the Ace and Jack of Heart. If he killed them both or held them prisoner, it would leave their King of Heart vulnerable to attack. It was only due to one person's wishes that they were able to leave in one piece.

Turning to see what Ivan thought of freeing him, Yao found himself staring at the sight of Ivan holding Natalia possessively by his side. Caught looking, their eyes locked on to one another, unwilling to let go. A look of pain and pure hatred suddenly entered Ivan's face. Before Yao even had the chance to wonder what was wrong, Natalia placed a cool, calming hand on Ivan's cheek.

Yao watched transfixed as Ivan broke their eye contact and turned to face his future Queen. With amazing clarity he saw the sad, understanding smile she offered Ivan. A slight tremor ran down his back and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes shone with gratitude and warmth. Even from where he stood, he could see the image of Natalia reflecting in those lilac eyes.

"Yao, let's go." Alfred took hold of his arm and dragged him towards the exit. "I don't want to spend another minute in this godforsaken place."

Obediently, Yao followed, but he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder for one last look at the winter Prince. He was able to catch a glimpse of Ivan just as he was leaving the throne room; Natalia trailing not far behind.

For some reason, Yao licked his lips.

It tasted of Ivan's kiss.

Of lingering bitterness.

* * *

><p>An: As you guessed it, this is the turning point in Yao's feelings, but will there be a happy ending? You'll see...

Definitely a shoddy job. The flow isn't as neat as I like, but I'm just happy the fic is nearing it's conclusion!


	7. The Heartless Jack of Hearts

**Chapter 7: The Heartless Jack of Hearts**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly true to their words, the Diamonds let them go in peace. For hours, Alfred and Yao rode on in uneventful silence. Without noticing, the scenery changed from frosty white to patches of green. The further they went, the more plants and animals they saw. Grass that he hadn't seen for months swayed gentle against the light breeze. Birds played chased in the wide open sky. Yao looked up, observing the landscape before him singing with life.<p>

Unconsciously, he touched the mark on his neck. Noticing the odd action, Alfred brought his horse closer.

"Is something wrong?" he asked full of concern. Ever since they left the Kingdom of Diamonds, he noticed how somber the Jack had become. He was never a cheerful, extroverted person to begin with, but even Alfred noticed the air around him carried a trace of bleakness. "We can stop if you're tired. The sun is beginning to set anyway."

Yao shook his head. "No. A thought just occurred to me." He turned his head, a quiet curiosity painted on his face. "Have you ever noticed that Queen's Mark and Jack's Mark are placed in the same place? Although they're exactly the same, one was inherited and the other gained through blood."

"What are you trying to say, Yao?"

Looking at the young, bright, confused man, Yao smiled sadly. "Nothing. I just find it…funny. One is destined to serve and protect. It was his role from the beginning. The other is destined to marry an Ace." He smile grew sadder as an image of Elizaveta flashed through his mind. "Even if she doesn't desire it."

Alfred grew quiet at the subtle reminder of their Queen. Quickly, he shook the thought away. Although Elizaveta was reluctant to be the Queen of Hearts, she took her role seriously. She was the type of woman people grew to depend on; the type people expect to shoulder all their burdens quietly.

But she was still a woman. Human.

Every once in a while, he would catch her staring to the West and he knew she longed for the Spades, for the husband that should've been hers. Then, she would catch him staring and she would grin up at him as if the moment didn't happen at all. The Kingdom of Hearts wasn't her birthplace, but it became her home. They all loved her and in return she loved them.

Until her dying breath, she would remain their Queen.

Alfred lifted his left hand and up to the sky. He stared hard at his own tattoo, the mark that suddenly propelled from a simple Baron's son to the heir to the throne. "You're right. It is stupid." Smiling bitterly, his sky blue eyes dimmed as he showed Yao his hand. "This mark determines our fate. Mine and Arthur's. If he dies, this will reappear on my chest and I'll be King." His voice grew louder, gaining heat and momentum. "I never asked for this. I never asked to be King. If being King means Arthur is gone from this world, then I'll do everything in my power to make sure I never succeed the throne. I don't want to live in a world without him. I can't."

Unfamiliar with the action, Yao awkwardly patted his shoulder. "Arthur feels the same way. If you were gone, he would be equally distraught."

Alfred wearily sighed. "I know….But it's useless. We both know our roles. Even if we love each other, we can never be together." Clear, pristine eyes stared at Yao, a question written in them. "But it's different for you. You chose this. So why…?"

Yao grew quiet, his hand never leaving the mark on his neck. For a long while, Yao did not speak. The dying rays of the sun lit up the countryside. Slowly, the twinkles of stars were appearing in the twilight sky.

Alfred gave up on Yao answering his question. His main concern now was where to set up camp. Soon it would become too dark for them to see what was right in front of them. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a soft, determined voice. "Alfred, when we get back I want an audience with the King. I have something I want to tell him."


	8. The End and the Beginning

**Chapter 8: The End and the Beginning**

* * *

><p>In the small, barely furnished room, Mei idly sat on the bed, swinging her legs to and fro. For a long while, she sat there quietly, watching Yao pen letters after letters to acquaintances and friends. She found it odd that he had so much to say to so many people. Her impression of her uncle was a man who closed himself off from the world; a reclusive man with very few friends. But something in him changed and now….<p>

"So what will you do?" She broke the silence, unable to contain her restlessness.

Without turning to face her, Yao continued writing; the scratch of the feather pen slow and methodic. "I'm heading to the Far Eastern Empire. It's time I go back home."

"You are home! This is your home and has been so for years!" Mei jumped to her feet, anger mixing with confusion and hurt churned inside her. "Why? Why after all these years are you going back now?" She demanded, stomping her foot like she did when she was a little girl.

Yao's hand stilled. Slowly, he turned to look at her; his face distant but kind. "Come here, Mei," he beckoned to her with his hand.

Mei hesitated, but could not disobey the man she saw as a father figure. Like all those years ago when she cried herself to sleep, she laid her head on his lap. "Mei," Soothingly he petted her head softly explaining with unending patience, "You are the most precious thing to me. No matter what happens, no matter where I am, you'll always be my 千金寶貝*. Don't ever doubt that."

"I just don't understand." Wrinkling his pristine pants with her fisted hands, she buried her head into his lap. "Why do you have to leave?"

Yao grew quiet; her question harder to answer than he anticipated. After awhile, he tentatively said, "When I was held captive by the Diamonds…I realized some things. For the longest time, it was unbearable for me to speak about my past. I was too afraid and unable to let go. When my brother died in front of my eyes, when my sister sacrificed herself to save me….The pain was too much. I stopped feeling. I didn't care if the Diamonds killed me because inside I was already dead." He smiled sadly down at her. "I realized I needed to stop being a coward and move forward. That's why I need to go back, Mei. Please understand."

"But did you need to relinquish your title?" She stubbornly asked, "You didn't have to give your Mark back to Arthur. Just go finish your business and come back."

"You know that I can't take the Mark with me. What would happen to you or Arthur if no Jack was here to protect either of you? I'd be leaving you both vulnerable."

Mei sniffed, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I can't help, but worry over you. Without the powers of a Jack to protect you, you could die out there. You're a regular person now."

His hand sifting gently through her silky hair, Yao softly sighed, "Yes…I'm finally a normal human being."

* * *

><p>The sun barely rose from the horizon when Mei woke up to send Yao off.<p>

"You packed so little," she said. Throughout their last day together, Yao more or less settled her anxieties, but she still wasn't convinced that his decision was a wise choice.

"It's easier if I travel light. Everything else I can barter or buy along the way."

Mei bit back biting words, knowing by this time she couldn't sway Yao with anything she said. Instead she asked, "When will you be back?"

Shifting his bag to his other arm, he replied, "I'm not sure."

"Not…sure?" Surprised by his answer, her voice grew suspicious. "Let me ask again. _Will_you come back?"

This time he did not reply; his face becoming expressionless as stone. Silently, he stared at her and she stared back; a silent conversation spoken with their eyes.

"You won't answer that will you?" Mei said at last.

Yao shook his head. "I don't know. I can't give you an answer when I don't know it myself. I might never come back, Mei. I'm sorry."

Mei nodded her head like she understood. "I see…."

Yao dug into his pockets and handed her a letter. "Before I go, can you deliver this for me?"

Mei took the letter and frowned at the name written in bold, gold ink. Appalled that Yao would send anything to _that person_, she opened her mouth to ask, but stopped when Yao shook his head. Taking the hand she held the letter with, Yao wrapped his hands above hers. "It's my last request to you," he said, "Promise me you'll send it as soon as possible."

Although not an ounce of plea was heard in his voice, Mei could somehow sense his desperation. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly, discontent written clearly on her face, "I'll do it, but do not expect anything more."

"That's more than enough." Yao smiled in thanks and enveloped her with one last hug.

Mei stood by the castle gate as her uncle left for his long journey East. She dutifully watched his figure become smaller and smaller before it disappeared among the crowd.

Turning on her heels, she marched to the nearest soldier and thrust the letter unceremoniously against his chest. "Saddle the fastest horse and stop for nothing," she ordered, "No matter what, make sure you hand deliver the letter to the Ace of Diamond."

* * *

><p>*千金 (qiānjīn-Thousand gold) is sometimes used as an endearment for daughters. And 寶貝 (baobei- precious) can refer to either son or daughter (and other stuff).<p>

**THIS IS THE OFFICIAL ENDING TO "HOUSE OF CARDS". ** It was written for Miki-miki-chan for winning the RoChu-Squad contest. The preview pic was drawn by Aerekidd based off the story.

Are you unsatisfied? A lot of my readers were. **Continue you on if you want a spoiler for the sequel**


	9. Epilogue, FAQ, and Summary

NOTE: If you're unhappy with the ending, I suggest you read the Artist Comment all the way through. I explain A LOT why it ended the way it did.

**Chapter 9: Epilogue-**

* * *

><p><em>In 12 days I'll leave by ship for the Far Eastern Empire. Until then, I'll stay at Cardonna. Come see me if you must.<em>

Cardonna- one of the busiest ports in the Kingdom of Hearts. The little city grew and expanded far beyond its borders. Street vendors, merchants, and traders yelled and hawked for potential customers. Thieves and beggars walked the streets, brushing along side esteemed Lords and Ladies. Anything and everything could be found here.

In the safety of the shadows and hidden from sight, Ivan pulled his cloak tighter around him. The instant he read the letter, he threw away everything- his position as Ace, his family, and his Kingdom. He tirelessly rode on horseback, a sliver of hope lighting his heart.

Yao wanted him. Yao wanted to be with him. His love wasn't hopeless. They would be together, far away from all the blood and war that plagued their people. Happily ever after. They would be together in an ending suited for fairytales.

His heart thumping against his chest in jubilation and anxiousness, Ivan carefully scanned the streets for a slim, black haired man. Yao said he would be waiting in the city of Cardonna, but where exactly did he-

A dirty, little boy pulled his sleeve and held out his hands. "Can I get my gold coin now?"

Annoyed, Ivan swatted the grimy hands away from him. "No. Go away before I get angry, boy."

The beggar child shook his head. "But the pretty man with gold eyes said you would give me a gold coin if I found you."

"What did you say?" Ivan grabbed the boy by the shoulder and shook him, "Where did the man go? Where did you see him? Tell me!"

"Only if you give me the coin first." The boy held up his hand palm up.

Ivan narrowed his eyes, but gave him the coin nonetheless. He didn't have time to beat it out of the rat. "Now tell me. Where did you see the man with gold eyes?"

"Ova d'ere." The boy said between his teeth as he bit into the coin. Satisfied it was real, he pointed to the inn across the street. "He said to meet him on the third room to the right on the second floor."

Without another word, Ivan raced towards where Yao waited for him. His hood fell down to reveal his telltale Diamond roots, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was reuniting with Yao once again, to feel his small body wrapped in his arms; his soft, gentle scent enveloping him.

"Yao!" Ivan slammed the door open, his labored breathing the only sound in the room. Like a dream, Yao sat silently in front of him, his face forever serene and beautiful. Ivan took a stumbling step forward, all his yearning and want embodied in one word.

"Yao…"

The other man seemed to not have noticed the sentiments behind his words. He held up his hand to stop the Diamond from coming any closer. "Stop." When Ivan surprisingly did as he was told, Yao took the chance to observe him more closely.

The Ace of Diamond, who was always impeccable in his attire, was for once disheveled. His hair was unkempt and he was covered entirely in dust. A flicker of emotion broke through Yao's calm demeanor as he saw the hurt and confusion written on the Prince's face. Standing there with his arms outstretched, Ivan looked so helpless.

Determined to get his over and done with, Yao lifted his chin. "I'll say this clearly to you now." He took a steadying breath and gazed directly into those bright, shining violet eyes. "I do not love you. I don't know what I feel for you at all. Despite this, will you come with me? Will you follow me to the Far Eastern Empire?"

Silence engulfed the room, but the shattering of his heart echoed loudly in Ivan's ears. He knew it was a fool's journey to come here, hoping against all odds that Yao returned his feelings.

To only find that Yao would never, ever love him back.

He crumpled to the floor, a bitter laugh escaping him. Unshed tears clouded his vision as the God he worshipped stared at him with unfeeling golden eyes. Even so, he knew what his answer would be. He did not hesitate to choke out his answer.

"Yes."

~Fin~

* * *

><p>If you want to know what happens, continue reading for "House of Card FAQ" and "The Eastern Sun Summary".<p>

A/n: After I wrote the real ending in Chapter 8, even I was left unsatisfied with it. So I'm adding the prologue of "The Eastern Sun" and turning it into the epilogue of "House of Cards".

If you want a more ambiguous ending, then you can stop at Ch8. Ch8 is the "official" ending anyway. Even though Ch9 is more definitive, it still leaves the feeling of, "WHAT? This is the end? They just got started!" but I feel a "true love" between them is a looooong ways off and so can't be completed within the sphere of "House of Cards".

**Do they end up together? What happens in the sequel?** Questions? Confused? Want to know what happened in "The Eastern Sun"? READ ON! or **Ctrl + f "House of Card FAQ" **for answers to question or if you want to know about the sequel** "The Eastern Sun Detailed Summary".**

* * *

><p><strong>House of Card<strong>** FAQ**

**What's with the title "House of Cards"?**  
>Well...the characters are named after cards and 'house of card' sounded familiar so I used it. I'm very bad at coming up with titles and summaries. Anyway, I googled it and it said "an expression used to describe an unstable concept or group of sorts" or "a structure or argument built on a shaky foundation". So I thought it was an appropriate title considering Ivan and Yao's relationship.<p>

**Does Yao love Ivan?  
><strong>  
><span>Short answer: <span>  
>No<p>

Long answer:  
>It's complicated...I suppose it depends on your definition of "love". I tried to not explain Yao's emotions or thoughts behind his every action because I feel that what Yao feels for Ivan <em>can<em> or _cannot_be love.

In my mind, Yao is not yet at the stage where he's in love with Ivan, but rather he's tentatively giving them a chance to see if they'll work out. He feels...obligated in a way.

It's that…flattered feeling you get that someone is in love with you. When someone does so much for you, loves you so deeply, you feel that you _should_return their feelings. It's kinda like going out with them as a compensation for them loving you when you don't feel the same. In this light, Yao feels something more of pity and guilt at Ivan loving him while he, himself, can't seem to muster the same amount of affection (for now)

It's because of this complicated sort of feeling that I purposely left out Yao's thought process and final decision.

**What the hell is with the ending? Explain it again to me IN DETAIL!**  
>Happily ever after? OVERRATED! Although this is a happy ending of sort, nothing is really resolved. I think that kind of ending fits? It's not like WHAM BAM, kidnapping and raping someone will make them fall in love with you. That's not the moral of the story here! I didn't want a complete Stockholm syndrome fic lol.<p>

First let me say, Yao DOES go to the Far Eastern Empire. He never went back to the Diamonds.

Anyway, when Yao returned back to the Hearts, he realized he didn't want to be a Jack anymore. With some protest from Mei, Alfred, and Arthur, Yao still relinquished his role. A part of the reason he did that was because he did want to go back to the East, but a minor part of his decision to go back to the East was because of Ivan. ((In Chapter 4: Empire, Ivan told Yao, "I wish you would go back and take me with you. Then we could leave all of this behind us- our past, present and future. We might even have a happily ever after.")

Just before he sets out to leave for the East, he makes Mei send Ivan a letter. In the letter it's something along the lines of, "I'm going back to the Far East. If what you said that night still holds true, I'll welcome your company."

Another way of interpreting that letter is that Yao basically told Ivan, "If you still love me, give up everything you have and know, and come follow me with all your might."

Personally, I like the ending here even though it leaves people with an half cooked, unsatisfied ending. However, I really DON"T want to write a Stockholm syndrome fic. Because of that, I wanted to leave the fic on a note where it just _suggests_Yao's feelings for Ivan without having to explicitly say it. Think of it this way: Yao was basically kidnapped, raped and abused by Ivan. The fact that he sends Ivan a letter at all goes to show how much he thinks of Ivan.

**What happens to them as a couple? What happens in the sequel?**

The sequel focuses primarily on how their relationship develops. It's the main focus of this particular fanfic.

Ivan gave up everything- his position, his power- to meet up with Yao at the port. Starting with a clean slate (Yao: I'll say this clearly to you now, I don't love you. I don't know how I feel about you at all. Do you still want to come with me?), Yao and Ivan begin their journey on the equivalent of the Silk Road.

For Ivan, he lost the power he has an Ace, though he still bears the Mark. The reason is that the power bestowed on the Suits are powers given to them by their Gods. Each God(s) have their specific domain. They cannot pass into another God(s) territory. Once their follower leave their domain, it's out of the God(s) hands. So it's a reverse of what happened in House of Cards. Ivan is helpless and totally dependent on Yao, his ex-captive. Ivan can still fight, he just doesn't have tremendous strength or speed like he did when he was an Ace. However, because Yao experienced traveling over the Silk Road before, he was more capable than Ivan who was somewhat used to riches and luxury.

Anyway, they travel and go through a lot together. Wild beasts, desert storms, bandits, slave traders, etc. (And lots of smex along the way too In the river, in the temple ohoho). Slowly, but surely Yao does fall in love with Ivan.

Forgive me for my broken Chinese lol  
>[Scene: They finally arrive in the Far Eastern Empire. After the slave trader incident, Yao begins to feel possessive about Ivan, but Ivan doesn't notice this and sorta still thinks his love is unrequited.]<p>

Inn Keeper: 他是您的谁? 朋友? (Who is this? Your friend?)  
>Yao: (looks at Ivan): 不是. 他很情人啊 (No. He is my lover)<br>Inn Keeper: 真的? 哇!恭喜您! 他很漂亮啊. (Really? Wa! Congratulations! He is really beautiful) 漂亮 is mostly for girls, but I felt like using it describe Ivan anyway lol  
>Ivan (confused): What are you two saying?<br>Yao (poker face): Nothing. Let's go.

Some political intrigue happens when Kiku and Yong-Soo spots them. Anyway, they survive and decide to leave the Eastern Empire as well to find a place where it's just the two of them.

Just as they begin their trek back into the desert, Ivan wants to confirm Yao's feelings because Yao never once told him he loved him.

Ivan: Yao, you love me don't you?  
>Yao:...Why do you ask? I'm here with you aren't I? Isn't that proof enough?<br>Ivan: I'm not sure. I find myself hoping that you do, but I can't tell. Do you love me? Say it.  
>Yao (hesitantly):...Ivan...what I feel for you...is...more than I can possibly describe.<p>

Ivan contently leaves it at that.

**Wait, I'm confused. Does that mean there WILL be a sequel?**  
>The most likely answer is, "NO".<p>

I'm backed up with unfinished fics and have at least 6 multi-chapter fics planned. I can't take on anymore. If anyone wants to take the sequel off my hands, you're more than welcome. I don't even mind collaboration as long as I don't have to write it =3=

** How old are they?**  
>Physically, Yao is about 20-21. Chronologically, he is about 70.<br>Ivan is around 18-19 years old.

**What's going on with Ivan's dad?**  
>His health is more or less declining. Although not fully stated in the fic, The King of Diamond is a figurehead with Ivan being the real power behind the throne. However, due to his prestige and political backing from the other lords, Ivan has <em>yet<em>killed him. So for now, they are at a stalemate.

**Is Ivan's mom still alive?**  
>She is still alive, but for years she has been imprisoned in her room with no one allowed to visit her. The reasons are unclear, but many speculate it's because the King could so he did. It was his own perverse way of retaliating against Ivan.<p>

**Who's the new Jack of Hearts?**  
>Su-san<p>

**What happened to Yao and his niece after they hid in the storage room?**  
>After their palace burned down, Yao and his niece found shelter at a nearby town. For a few months, they lived at a temple that looked after orphans. From riches to rags, Yao learned the basics of how to take care of oneself here. However, the war was not over even after the collapse of his royal family. It spilled into the temple and Yao and his niece yet again had to run for their lives.<p>

One night, he stumbled upon a poor old couple. They took pity on him and allowed him to stay with them. Yao took an immediate liking to them and thought of them as his own grandparents. However, the old couple took advantage of his trust and sold the both of them to slave traders for a few gold coins.

En route, one of the slave trader was tempted to just toss Yao's niece over the cliff because she was insistently crying. Yao begged for her life. The slave trader agreed, but only under one condition. Yao had to sleep with him. As Yao debated about the issue, bandits suddenly attacked.

This is where Yao met the ex-General of the Yu Kingdom. He had abandoned his post as a General and now was the leader of a band of bandits. Although reduced to stealing for a living, he still had his morals. He allowed Yao and his niece to go, but Yao begged him to let him join the brigrade. Yao and his niece reminded him of his dead children, so the General took them under his wing. For 10 years, Yao studied under the general, improving and perfecting the swordsmanship he learned from Deming.

When the General died from poisoning and a battle for leadership broke out among the group, Yao left with his niece for the Western Empire.

^None of this made it into the fic, because I felt it was unnecessary. Chapter 4 is already pretty long. I did not want to drag it out. Yes, Yao had a rough past, but that's not the point of the fic :\

**What happened to Yao's family?**  
>They all died either by the fire or they were mercilessly killed by the rebels. While not fully stated, Deming committed suicide by perishing in the fire.<p>

**What happens to Natalia?**  
>No one is gonna ask this, but this is more for my own reference in case I do write the sequel.<p>

As Ivan is traveling with Yao in the desert, his mark as an Ace becomes a mark as a King. This tells him that his father died and now he's the current King. This also means that the Kingdom of Diamond is without Ivan, their King.

So basically what happened is that Ivan's dad found out that Ivan left them. Angry at that, the King wanted to order his people to 1)Find Ivan and bring him back or 2) if that doesn't work, kill him. By killing Ivan, it would mean that the Ace mark would choose the next closest kin. If Ivan were to live and never come back then the Diamonds would be without their king.

Hearing about this plot, Natalia kills the King for the sake of Ivan's happiness. She takes over the throne in place of Ivan and challenges anyone to try and steal it from her. Natalia proves to be a fearsome Queen. None of her Lords or other Kingdoms were able to topple her.

(With Ivan as King, the new Ace turned out to be Feliks).

* * *

><p><strong>The Eastern Sun Detailed Summary<strong>

I do not plan to write the sequel, but a few readers asked what happens to Ivan and Yao so I wrote a summary instead.

"Eastern Sun" is split into two parts. The first half focuses on Ivan and Yao traveling on the equivalent of the Silk Road before they reach the Far Eastern Empire. En route, they encounter many setbacks and dangers, but also deepens their relationship. The second half focuses on what happens after they arrive in the Eastern Empire and the trials they go through before, at last, they become a couple.

This summary will only contain scenes that I've developed. The scenes are missing _many _parts that string them together. Overall, the journey from the Kingdom of Heart to the Far Eastern Empire is roughly 3-5 years.

There are _tons _of missing scenes that I haven't planned or fleshed out yet. Until I actually plan it out step-by-step until the end…I don't think a sequel is coming anytime soon…

**The First Half**

The fic opens where "House of Card" left off. Yao purchased two tickets that would take the both of them far east as possible. On the ship, Yao and Ivan share a room with two beds. On their journey, they mostly keep to themselves, but once in awhile emerge to eat or take a breath of fresh air. In the beginning, Ivan tried to initiate some conversation, but Yao simply gave him one worded answer that left no room for conversation. Towards Yao, Ivan adopted a more docile air that changed between boyish adoration and quiet sorrow. It's a reflection of his need to be loved by Yao and his broken heart at being rejected. He veered from attending to all of Yao's need in order to win his affections and silently brooding at his hopeless love.

Though this is true, Ivan is no less of an Ace of Diamond. Because of Yao's physique and the lack of women on the trading ship, a lot of the sailor look to Yao as a replacement for a woman. Yao ignores all the catcalls and invitations and once even broke the fingers of a man that dared touch him. He's more than capable of taking care of himself. Ivan, however, was growing increasingly jealous. One night when they landed to replenish their stock, a drunk sailor from their ship confronted Ivan and said, "That pretty whore is much too good for a half grown boy." He told Ivan that he probably couldn't satisfy Yao and Yao was growing bored of him. Ivan simply smiled and snapped the man's neck. Yao arrived to give Ivan his food and saw the corpse lying at Ivan's feet.

Y: Is there a reason why you killed him?  
>I: *Shrugs* He annoyed me.<p>

Y: We're going to be in a lot of trouble if you kill everyone that annoyed you. *Stares at the body* Pack your things. We're leaving tonight before they figure out you killed one of their own. We can't go by ship anymore.

I: How are we going to travel now if not by water?  
>Y: You should've thought of that before you killed him. *Ties down the body and kicks it into the ocean*<p>

Yao and Ivan begin traveling east by horseback. Ivan, coming from a privileged background and a cold country, is unused to harshness of traveling. The heat and humidity gets to him. More and more often, Yao finds himself taking care of Ivan. He has to make sure they are hydrated, hunt and barter for food while Ivan looks after their things. Ivan can fight, but he's not much use when it comes to gathering their provisions. (While it's not calculated on Ivan's part, because Yao has to look after him, Yao starts to realize he cares for Ivan's well being.)

3 months in, Ivan and Yao run into the mercenaries hired by Ivan's father. They quickly deal with them and figure out that Ivan's father wants him back, dead or alive.

Another month later, Ivan feel the burn of his mark move from his hand to his chest. His father is dead and the Kingdom of Diamond is without their King. No more assassins come after the death of Ivan's father. (As explained in HOC FAQ, Natalia killed the King and now rules the Diamonds as Queen. She ordered the people to stop looking for Ivan).

Blah blah. More scenes. Lots of stuff happen in between.

They find an river and decide to camp there. Unable to resist anymore, Ivan crawls into Yao's bedroll. He wait for Yao to refuse or push him off, but when it doesn't come, he slowly bends down for a kiss. In the beginning, Yao was just as indifferent to Ivan's advances as he was when he was captured. Anguished over the fact that nothing changed since then, Ivan failed to notice the tiny changes like Yao's quiet panting or the way he rocked back just a little bit.

On Yao's side, even though appearance wise he looks expressionless, inwardly, his heart sped up with anticipation when Ivan got on top of him. He's suddenly plagued with nervousness that he didn't feel when Ivan first forced him. It's not nervousness that stemmed from fear, but the kind because an unexplainable feeling engulfed him. Unconsciously, he responds back to Ivan's touches and finds himself enjoying it. (As long as Ivan keeps initiating, Yao can blame everything onto Ivan. He doesn't has to admit to anything when Ivan is the one "forcing him).

Travel a bit more, blah blah blah. Lots of stuff happen.

They reach the border where West meets East. This far out, people that look like Ivan gets more rare. Yao notices the way people stare at Ivan and particularly dislikes the greedy looks of a few men. He tells him to cover his hair and face. Too late, they stay at an inn and get ambushed by slave traders. Anesthesia was put into their food (and Yao no longer a Jack and Ivan unprotected by his mark this far east), was easily overcome. When Yao woke up, he's caged up with other people kidnapped and was prepared to be sold. He looks around and Ivan is nowhere to be found. He somehow breaks out and sets the other prisoners free. He goes up the ladder and find that he's in a brothel. He then goes on a rampage, disposing of everyone in his way in order to find Ivan. He corners a servant and demands he tells him where they hid Ivan. The servant says he doesn't know, but from the way his eyes darted around him, Yao could tell he's lying. Anger like he never felt before filled him and with icy calm, Yao asked him again politely where they were keeping Ivan and for every time he said , "I don't know", Yao would break a finger. To prove his point, Yao stepped on the man's pinky. The man quickly told him Ivan was "serving" one of their guests. Yao's anger turned cold at hearing the man's word and so broke the man's picky anyway before he stomped off to find Ivan and kill whoever dared touch him.

When he finds the room, he see's Ivan half way undressed and half unconscious. He's panting and flushed face with a man looming over him. (The man didn't get to do anything further than disrobe Ivan though *whew*). Yao makes quick work of the man, smashing his face into the wall. He puts Ivan's arm over his shoulder and carries him out. With all the damage Yao did, no one dared stand in his way as he marched out of the brothel.

Yao notices Ivan is feverish and he's breathing heavily. He doesn't even respond when Yao calls his name. Not knowing what else to do, he brings him to the local doctor. The doctor says Ivan was given an aphrodisiac that brothels often give to their more "disobedient" merchandise. It's an illegal drug, but brothels still use it occasionally. It'll wear off on its own after a few hours, but until then, it's very painful for the patient. It's like their body is burning inside out. When Yao asked if there's anything to ease Ivan's pain, the doctor slyly smiled at him.

Doc: Of course there is. Semen.

Yao: *wide eyed* Excuse me?

Doc: Semen. The drug reacts with the male semen. Once it enters the patient's body, it neutralizes the poison. This, added with other ingredients, make the girls willing partners. *Looks at Yao's blank face and back at Ivan's* If sex is not an option, digesting it would have the same effect. It'll just be a slower recovery.

Yao thanks the doctor and carries a delirious Ivan out. It's late and it begins to rain hard. Left with no other choice, Yao settles them into an abandon temple. Yao gets a fire going and every time Ivan groaned in pain, his eyes would flicker over to him in concern. It thunders outside and the rain pours. Deciding that it's best to get out of the wet clothes first, Yao removed his tunic and shirt and hung it over the fire. Afraid he'll get sick, Yao also begins to remove Ivan's clothes. As he's removing Ivan's drenched shirt, he brushed against his naked chest. Ivan elicits a pleasured filled moan.

With Ivan laid out in front of him, drugged, Yao bit his lips and had an inner debate. His hands inches up across Ivan's chest and he loses to temptation. "It's for his own good," Yao told himself as he kissed his way up Ivan's body.

Ivan is very responsive to him, his eyes glassy from fever. In addition to the semen drug [lol], the other ingredients heightens sense of touch, with a little bit of ecstasy-ish stuff mixed in. He clings to Yao and is over all very wild. Yao tries to take him gently, but Ivan claws and bucks for Yao to be rough and hard. When Ivan screams his release, Yao kisses him and apologizes, "Sorry." (Marks the point that Yao willingly and even initiated sleeping with Ivan. Yao will tell himself it's because of the situation, but a part of his mind whispers to him it's because he wanted to, not because he had to.)

Yao stays up to make sure Ivan's fever goes down. Once he's sure Ivan would recover, he held the sleeping Prince in his arms and fell asleep too.

Waking up the next morning, the entire event of the previous day is a complete blank to Ivan. The drug acts like a roofie. Once it takes effect, you remember nothing. He's startled to see a naked Yao sleeping next up to him. He sits upright and begins to panic; a sense of dread coming over him when he feels liquid dribble out of his ass. Yao wakes up a few seconds later to Ivan's panic. He sits up as well and watches expressionless as Ivan starts panicking.

I: What did you do?

Y: I slept with you.

I: You…violated me? Why can't I remember? WHAT DID YOU DO? *Betrayal like no other brought out his old fear and anger*

Y: The men at the inn drugged you with an aphrodisiac.

(Ivan furrows his brows. He remembers a little bit of that part).

Y: *Tells Ivan the story* When I bought you back, you were in a lot of pain. A physician told me the only way to save you was by giving you semen. Why else would I sleep with you? (Yao tells a white lie so it would seem like he had no choice, when in fact he did.)

Ivan seemingly deflated in front of Yao. Embarrassment, shame, and horror replaced his anger. At Ivan's pained expression, Yao reflexively reached a hand up to caress Ivan's cheek. Shocked by the action, Ivan stared at him speechless. Yao retracted his hand as if burned. He apologizes to Ivan for what he did and he'd understand if Ivan didn't forgive him. Ivan just silently nodded his head. When their clothes were dried, they dressed with their backs facing each other.

I:Was it for revenge?

Y: *quick to understand what Ivan meant, he replied after a thought* No. It wasn't revenge.

I: Then why did you do it? Why didn't you just let me suffer? (Due to Yao's lie, Ivan doesn't know the drug fades away after a few hours).

Y: *Pauses* I…couldn't stand to see you suffer anymore. You needed help so I helped.

I: *back still facing Yao* Is that all there is?

Y:…Yes…

More stuff happen.

There's even more tension and awkwardness between them now. Yao can't believe he succumbed to temptation and, well, basically raped Ivan. He feels guilty and regretful of his actions. Now more than ever, he feels responsible for him. But mixed in with those emotions was a sick sense of satisfaction that Ivan was his at least once. For Ivan, it was a mixture of hate and love. His love for Yao didn't diminish and in fact, some part of him was deliriously happy that Yao made love to him. Yao did desire him at least a little bit. It wasn't a hopeless love. The other part wanted to make Yao suffer, choke the living day light out of him. How dare he violate him when he was vulnerable? He didn't need his pity. He was mortified by the fact that Yao didn't sleep with him because he wanted to, but because he thought it was his duty. For that, Ivan couldn't forgive him.

Ivan found himself veering from wanting to being beside Yao 24/7 to being disgusted with the sight of him. Yao, on the outside was oblivious to the change in Ivan's manner and seemed indifferent still. However, he sent death glares to whoever stared at Ivan. In truth, ever since the kidnapping, Yao was finding himself uncharacteristically possessive of Ivan. He was careful to keep his expression neutral, but on the inside, he couldn't stand the sight of other's looking at Ivan with curiosity or interest. Ivan does not notice this and still thinks it's an unrequited (albeit twisted) love for Yao.

His temper explodes one day and he pushes Yao down onto the ground.

Y: *raises eyebrow* Is this your revenge? *Repeats Ivan's words*

I: *hisses his reply* Yes.

Y: *lifts his head to kiss Ivan, momentarily stunning him* If this will soothe your pride, then go ahead.

^After this Ivan ravishes a willing (though unresponsive) Yao, Ivan sulks a bit, but he isn't as anger with Yao anymore. Surprisingly, Yao takes it all in stride and finally admits to himself that he enjoys making love to Ivan (whether as seme or uke). He looks forward to it even (though he doesn't tell Ivan this). But Yao see's this as lust, not love. Long way to go still before love…(this is all physical still after all).

Blah blah. Random scenes before they finally arrive on the outskirts of the Eastern Empire.

**The Second Half**

Inn Keeper: 他是您的谁? 朋友? (Who is this? Your friend?)

Yao: (looks at Ivan): 不是. 他很爱人啊 (No. He is my lover)

Inn Keeper: 真的? 哇!恭喜您! 他很漂亮啊. (Really? Wa! Congratulations! He is really beautiful)

Ivan (confused): What are you two saying?

Yao (poker face): Nothing. Let's go.

At this point, Yao acknowledges that Ivan is his lover. He's attached to him on a physical if not (he thinks) on an emotional level. He's a little bit more prone to tease and banter with Ivan now although it's in a deadpan way. At first Ivan is misses most of Yao's jokes, but he slowly notices the little nuances and hints that allowed him to know when Yao was being playful. He flirted back when occasions called for it. When he gained enough confidence, he asked teasingly does Yao still feel indifferent to him. Yao immediately closed down and replied stoned face, "No, I'm not indifferent, but neither am I in love."

After that incident, Ivan never asked the question again. (Yao is such a bastard ="'=).

I actually haven't thought out the second half as well as I should.

*Yao and Ivan visit the old Zi Kingdom

*Goes to the University to read up on whatever they could find about what happened to the Zi after Yao left.

*Catches the eye of Yong Soo and then a political intrigue or whatever snowballs from here.

*One more smut scene where Ivan and Yao connect both body and heart at last. (I: Do you love me? Y:*instead of answering, pulls his head down for a passionate kiss*)

They leave the Far Eastern Empire after the chaos they caused and decide to wander together with no destination in mind. As long as they were together, it didn't matter where they ended up.

I: I love you (as cross they desert)

Y: I know.

I: Do you love me?

Y: *looks at Ivan* I'm here aren't I?

I: *takes hold of Yao's reigns* Yao, I hand to pick up the pieces of my heart every time you broke it. Tell me, do you love me?

Y: *stares searchingly at Ivan before leaning over for a kiss. He whispers against Ivan's lips* More than words can possibly describe, I love you.

Corny ending of some sort.

**Development of Ivan and Yao**

Yao: Initially, he's still indifferent to Ivan, but the close proximity and being alone with him for years, causes Yao to develop some sort of attachment to him. It's something Yao often ignores or refuses to delve deeper into. While Ivan is somewhat brutal and perhaps cruel to their enemies, Yao does not fail to notice that when they are alone, Ivan acts sweet and on occasion shy. At times, he catches himself thinking Ivan is cute. Yao realizes his feelings for Ivan is changing, but through his inner turmoil, he keeps his face and actions impeccably emotionless. However, when they made love (in the river and temple), his couldn't stop himself from touching Ivan and the little sound that escapes. It was not until Ivan was kidnapped did Yao admit to himself that he found Ivan appealing. Even then, he did not consider it love, but more like lust. After the incident at the palace, Yao finally realized he was in love with Ivan.

Ivan: From a Prince of a kingdom to a dependent on Yao, Ivan had to learn to how life was like outside of the Kingdom of Diamonds. Once he passed the border that divided the Western half with the Eastern, he became almost useless on their journey. He was completely frustrated not only with himself but the situation he was in. He was in a hopeless love with Yao and there was nothing he could do to change the situation. Nevertheless, he wanted be beside him for as long as Yao would allow. But the sense of uselessness and the thought that Yao did not want or need him ate at him until he was just a shadow of who he once was. The journey was both a salvation and torture for him. As they maneuvered through the politics of the Eastern Empire, Ivan begins to notice the subtle change in his relationship with Yao. He becomes Yao's only sole ally and the one he trusts with his life. After the incident at the palace, Ivan is almost certain Yao loves him and his cocky self comes back in full force albeit in just a teasing manner.


End file.
